


Heal My Broken Heart

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band Fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Leukemia, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pidge is a singer, Plance Minibang 2019, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, keith is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Seven friends start a band,  love blossoms, and families are made. But things happen and hearts get broken. Through it, all tough family is always there to help, and over time heal a broken heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta reader Beth for keeping me on the straight and narrow when it comes to my story, and I'm sorry for putting her through what she went through when editing this. 
> 
> @pardonmyplancegarden is her Tumblr handle. Go and follow her.
> 
> Here's the playlist to go with this story, now not all the songs in the playlist are in the story but oh well. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9okm33XcziKC00aRt5mQaHrbCVAGdYD8

“And a song, someone sings… Once upon a December. ” Pidge’s voice rang out through the recording booth, and as the last of the notes faded as she pulled off her headphones.

“Pidge, I think that was the greatest one yet. Do you think you’re up for one more?” Coran asked as he glanced at Matt. Nodding to the older man Matt placed his hands on the switchboard. Putting her headphones back on, she gave the others a nod and closed her eyes.

In the control room, Coran took a step back and looked at Zarkon; the owner of the studio had his eyes locked on the group, a small smile was on his face as he nodded. Beside him stood his wife Honerva. She and Zarkon had started Galra Studio’s in the late eighties to early nineties and had helped many bands find their groove and sound. As Pidge’s soaring vocals filled the room Honerva closed her eyes as she listened. Nodding to herself she gave her husband a glance and made her way out of the room, her mind racing a mile a minute as she processed what she’d heard.

“That’s enough. You’ll have my decision in a week.” Zarkon’s voice rumbled through the microphone. Pidge nodded as she pulled her headphones off and gave a thumbs up, turning to face her bandmates, she smiled.

“Alright guys, this was fun and all, but we really should pack it up. You all have school tomorrow, and you, Keith, have a test to study for.” Shiro said as he ran a rag over his sweaty face. A chuckle left the older man’s lips as the teen rolled his eyes.

“Come on Shiro, I already studied, I’ve already got as much as I can get out of that stupid textbook,” Keith grumbled as he fiddled with his keyboard. Shiro nodded as he stood and popped his neck, his grey eyes roaming the booth. Katie, or Pidge as she liked to be called was fiddling with her headphones as she kept shooting Lance longing looks, Allura had engaged Keith in a discussion about their shared history class, and Hunk was busy texting his long term girlfriend. As he made his way over to their lead singer he caught Allura’s eye and raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Keith, Allura’s blush caused a chuckle to spill from his lips.

“Hey Pigeon, everything alright?” Shiro asked as he leaned against the wall, his grey eyes locked on her hazel ones. The young woman looked up sharply as she cleared her throat.

“I’m fine, just a little worried about my check-up. That and I’ve not been feeling well.” The young woman sighed softly as she ran a hand through her short brown hair. Shiro nodded as he pulled out his phone.

“I understand more than you know Kate, you’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right,” Pidge said softly.

“Allura, I do believe it’s time you were headed home. You have school tomorrow as well.” Coran said as he entered the recording booth. Allura nodded as she gave her uncle a charming smile.

******

Pidge moaned softly as sunlight shone through her window, the rays of light hit her face causing her head to pound like crazy. Pulling the blanket over her she growled as there was a knock at her door.

“Hey, Pidge? It’s almost seven, you need to get up.” Matt said softly as he carefully entered his little sister’s room. When she didn’t respond a small frown crossed his face. “Pidge?” he called as he went to remove her covers.As he uncovered her face he chuckled softly at her small growl. His little sister was so not a morning person. “Come on sleepyhead, you’ve got school soon. Better get up if you want breakfast,” Matt teased as he ruffled her hair.

“Go ‘way Matt…” Pidge growled as she swatted at his hands. A light laugh followed her brother as he left her room. Pulling herself into a sitting position she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. With a grumble, she pulled herself out of bed and into her bathroom.

******

“Keith, you better be up, I made your favorite…” Shiro called as he walked past his little brother’s room. Keith growled as he was jumped on by his pet wolf he’d named Kosmo.

“Get off me mutt…” Keith half snarled as his wolf tried to get him out of bed.

“Oh, and by the way, Kosmo needs to be taken out,” Shiro called from the kitchen, his voice carrying as he worked.

******

“Hey Katie,” Lance chirped as he walked up to the small group of friends. “Are you excited about your last lab?” Pidge looked up and nodded as she grabbed the coffee from his hands, taking a sip she moaned softly.

“Thanks, Lance, and yes I am. I was just up until almost three in the morning.” She grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. Looking up at a familiar bark, smiles spread across their cheeks as they saw Keith and Kosmo walking towards them.

“Hey guys, am I late?” Keith asked as he tugged on Kosmo’s harness.

“Right on time actually, did Shiro wake you or Kosmo?” Lance asked as he knelt down to pet the wolf.

“Both actually, and Lance stop petting him when he’s working, you know better than that.” Keith snipped as he rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. Leaning against the building he sighs softly as he hears the familiar voices of his friends as they called out to him. Allura hummed softly as she walked over to Keith and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Keith, to his credit, pulled Allura closer and deepened the kiss.

“Oh god, get a room already you two,” Pidge grumbled as she coughed, her eyes watering as the force of the cough almost made her double over.

“You alright there Pidge? Did you take your breathing treatment this morning?” Keith asked as he turned towards his friend.

“I’m fine, it’s just my allergies.” Pidge panted as she stood, a small smile was on her face.

“Alright, if you’re sure. We better get inside, we’ve got a few tests to get ready for, and you, little prodigy, need to get to your science class.” Hunk teased as he walked up to the group.

******

“Alright class, today we’ll be doing a live lab.” As the teacher spoke Pidge’s eyes lit up, she’d been waiting for this for months. Being the youngest in her class didn’t bother her one bit, seeing as she was also the youngest in her family. The prodigy of the Holt family had her many loves, one of them being chemistry. After taking her notes, she pulled out her chemistry book and flipped to the chapter her teacher had indicated. Scanning the page she nodded as her hand flew over the paper taking more notes, she wanted to make sure she got it perfect the first time.

“Hey there Katie, haven’t seen you around lately.” Biting back a groan Pidge looked up as her lab partner sat down next to her, his brown hair falling into his eyes, tossing his head to the side he gave her a charming grin.

“What do you want, James?” She quipped as she glanced at him, her hazel eyes boring into his.

“Would you like to go out with me this weekend?” The young man blurted out as a blush dusted his face. Pidge’s pen dropped as she stared at the young man next to her.

“I… uh…” Pidge stammered as she felt a blush bloom over her face.

“Unless you already have plans,” James stammered as his blush deepened. Pidge swallowed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“The group actually has a session this weekend…”

“Oh,”

Pidge looked back down at her notes as she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

******

“And a drop of this…” Pidge muttered as she glanced back at her notes. Hearing a clattering behind her she turned to see one of the other students goofing off. A small frown spread over her features as she rolled her eyes. Loud laughter once more caught her attention, whirling around in her seat she was about to snap at them when a few of their vials fell over and spilled the contents all over the tabletop. The fumes were so strong they caused her to fall into a coughing fit. The more she coughed, however, the more agitated her lungs got. As she tried to stand, her legs gave out from under her causing her to crash into the floor. Pulling back her hands, she gasped harshly as she saw her hands were covered in blood.

******

Lance looked up and frowned when he heard the whispers of his fellow students. Something had happened in the science lab, and a student had been sent to the hospital. “Hey guys, has anyone seen Pidge lately?” The young Cuban asked as he slid next to Hunk. Everyone paused in their eating as they turned to face him.

“You didn’t hear?” Keith asked as he took a bite of his pizza, his face turned into a frown as he set the piece back down on his plate.

“Hear what?”

“Lance, Pidge was taken to the hospital about an hour ago. There was an accident in the lab.” Hunk whispered as he swallowed, his naturally tanned face was white as he looked at his friend. Lance’s breathing hitched as he dropped his tray onto the table, his hands shaking as he looked at his group of friends.

******

Sam Holt walked through the doors of the hospital and straight up to the nurses’ desk.

“May I help you?” She asked as she filed her nails. Sam sighed as he glared at her.

“I’m here to see my daughter,” Sam said, his tone clipped as the nurse turned her gaze towards him.

“What’s her name?” The nurse asked as she started to type on the keyboard.

“Katie Holt.”

“Uh-huh… she’s in room 342… that way.” The nurse pointed vaguely, her interest was back on her nails. Sam said nothing as he turned on his heel and made his way towards the hall that the nurse had pointed out. Entering the room he rushed over to his daughter.

"Daddy,” Pidge cried as she clung to her father, her body heaving from her coughs as she tried to take deep breaths. Sam held his daughter close as he gently stroked her hair, his eyes narrowing as the doctor entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance frowned as he plucked at his strings, but his mind wasn’t really on his practicing. No, it was on his best friend. They were all in the studio waiting for the Holt siblings to show up. Closing his eyes, the Cuban slowly let out his breath as he plucked a somewhat somber tune. Humming softly the young man started playing a Spanish lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was younger.

“I’m curious, Lance. Why don’t you ever sing with the others? You have a really good voice,” Keith asked as he played a few notes on the keyboard.

“I don’t know; I just don’t think I’ll do that well…” Lance sighed softly as he ran through a few bars. The door to the studio opened, and Katie gave everyone a warm smile as Allura rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

“Hey Pidge, welcome back. How are you feeling?” Keith asked as he tugged on Kosmo’s collar to get him to lay down.

“I’m doing better; Mom and Dad are watching me like hawks. Even Matt’s not letting me out of his sight.” Pidge sighed softly as she rolled her eyes.

“Can everyone join us in the main booth, please? We have our decision.” Zarkon’s bass voice rumbled through the speakers, causing almost everyone to jump.

“I am well aware that most of you are still in school, but I would like to sign your band to my label,” Zarkon smirked as he saw the look of shock on the teen’s faces. All at once they started speaking over each other.

“That’s enough guys. Zarkon, thank you for this opportunity. We’ll do our best to make you proud.” Shiro’s voice carried over everyone’s as he turned and held out his hand for Zarkon. After shaking hands with the rest of the band, Zarkon turned and exited the room. Turning on his heel Shiro placed his hands on his hips and smirked. “Alright, let’s get started, we’ve got a few more songs to get through, and then we can all get something to eat.”

******

“I drove all night

I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide

This fever for you was just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you. 

Is that alright? 

I drove all night crept in your room

Is that alright?

I drove all night

(I drove all night) 

I drove all night.

To get to you.

(Is that alright?)

Is that alright?

(I drove all night)

I drove all night

(crept in your room)

Crept in your room

(Is that alright?)

Is that alright?”

Pidge’s voice rang out clearly as the music faded. Pulling off her headphones she listened for something, anything, only to find silence. Turning around she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at everyone’s shocked faces.

“What the cheese Pidge?! Where have you been hiding that little trick of yours?” Lance squeaked as he shook his head.

“Lance is right, you totally sounded just like Celine. How the…” Keith started only to stop as Shiro covered his mouth. Rolling his eyes Keith elbowed his brother and popped his neck. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving,” Keith said as he turned off the keyboard. Leaning down, he gripped Kosmo’s halter, and after giving the wolf a pat, he stood. Allura nodded as she put her headphones on their stand.

“That sounds like a plan.” She said as she walked over to Keith and put his hand on her arm.

******

“I’m sorry sir, but we cannot allow that animal in here.” The hostess huffed as she glared at Kosmo. Keith clenched his jaw, and he felt Allura squeeze his hand.

“This is his seeing-eye dog. He’s licensed and everything.” Pidge spoke up as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the hostess. The hostess at least had the decency to blush as the crowd behind them started getting more and more restless.

“What’s the hold-up?!” Someone shouted as everyone turned to face the hostess. Just as she was about to answer the manager walked up to the podium.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked as he looked at the group of friends then to the hostess.

“You could say that. We’ve been waiting for almost thirty minutes!” One of the people in the line snapped as she glared at the hostess.

“What seems to be the problem?” The manager asked as he rounded on the hostess who, to her credit, gulped and pointed at Keith and Kosmo. The manager turned to look at Kosmo and Keith. Turning back to the hostess he raised an eyebrow at her. “I repeat: what seems to be the problem?”

“He has an animal, sir…”

“Yes, a service animal, I can see that, so why have you not seated them yet?” The manager asked, his voice eerily calm. The hostess paled as she turned back towards the group. “Pack your things; your services are no longer required,” The manager quipped as he grabbed a few menus and led the group to an empty table. “Your waiter will be with you shortly, I apologize for how you’ve been treated this evening.” The manager said as he caught the eye of a waiter.

******

“You know what guys, we still haven’t figured out a name for our band yet.” Hunk said as he took a drink of his soda.

Shiro nodded as he took a bite of his fish. “You’d think with how long we’ve been together we’d already have a name.” Shiro teased as he took a sip of his tea. Allura nodded as she put her knife and fork down. Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, she leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands.

“What about The Paladins?” Allura asked, her cerulean eyes looking at each member. Pidge frowned in thought as she took a drink of her soda. Setting her cup down, she leaned back and hummed softly.

“That’s not bad, let’s toss around a few more ideas and see what we come up with.”

“What about Voltron?” Lance piped up as he glanced at everyone.

“That’s got a nice ring to it,” Keith said as he set his fork down. Kosmo sighed from his spot by Keith’s seat. “The Paladins of Voltron, but when we are being announced it’s just Voltron… What do you guys think?” Keith asked as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Sounds like we all agree, now who wants dessert?” Coran asked as he flagged down their waiter.

******

“Mmm

I get wings to fly

Oh, I’m alive.”

The echo effect filled the room and the synth music started up. Moving her hips to the music, Pidge smirked as she pulled the mic from the stand.

“When you call on me

When I hear you breath

I get wings to fly

I feel that I’m alive

When you look at me

I can touch the sky

I know that I’m alive”

Pidge laughed as she twirled on the stage, her eyes scanning the crowd as she called out to a few people. “You’re looking great.”

“When you bless the day

I just drift away

All my worries die

I’m glad I’m alive

You’ve set my heart on fire

Filled me with love

Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn’t get much higher

My spirit takes flight

Cause I’m alive

(When you call on me)

When you call on me

(When I hear you breath)

When I hear you breath

(I get wings to fly)

I feel that I’m alive

I’m alive

(When you reach for me)

When you reach for me

(Raising spirits high)

God knows that

That I’ll be the one

Standing by

Through good and through trying times

And it’s only begun

I can’t wait for the rest of my life”

Pidge’s voice soared on the note in the background a crack of thunder could be heard. Holding her head held high, she spun around, her dress moving like a cloud around her thin body. Looking back at the cheering crowd she gave them a dazzling smile.

“(When you call on me)

When you call on me

(When you reach for me)

When you reach for me

(I get wings to fly

I feel that)

Oh

(When you bless the day)

When you bless, you bless the day

(I just drift away)

I just drift away

(All my worries die)

I know that I’m alive, yeah

I get wings to fly

God knows that I’m alive.”

Lowering her mic she panted softly as she looked out over the cheering crowd. Taking a bow, she blushed as the cheering got even louder. Lifting the mic again, she placed her finger to her lips and gently shushed the crowd. “Thank you, thank you so much. We are so, so grateful that you’ve given us a chance. I’d like to introduce you all to the band. On keyboard and synth, we have Keith.”

Keith smirked as he lifted his hand and waved to the audience.

“On lead guitar, we have Lance.” Lance gave the audience a blinding smile as he waved at them.

“On bass, we have Hunk.” Hunk blushed as he gave the audience a shy wave.

“On drums, we have Shiro.” Smirking Shiro waved to the audience.

“And last but not least, on background vocals, we have Allura and Lotor. Oh and me… I’m the lead singer.” Both Allura and Lotor waved to the audience as they bowed. The audience chuckled at Pidge’s last-minute self-introduction, causing her to blush slightly. Holding out her hands for her friends, Pidge gave them all a warm smile as they all turned and bowed. As they made their way off the stage, the cheering got even louder. When they passed the next band, Pidge grunted as the next group’s lead singer shoved her out of the way.

“Watch where you’re going, Shorty.” The singer sneered as she kept walking with her group. Pidge growled softly as she turned and walked towards her dressing room, only to pause when their bodyguard Curtis walked past her and gripped the other singer’s arm.

“Apologize, now,” Curtis growled as he glared at the singer. Pidge sighed softly and walked over to the band's bodyguard, watching as the singer glared back at Curtis. Placing her hand on his arm, she gave him a small smile.

“It’s alright Curt. I’m fine. Let’s go, I’m sure Shiro was looking for you,” she teased as she gently pulled on his arm.

******

Pidge sighed softly as she sat in her dressing-room chair. Pulling out her phone, she chuckled as she saw that Lance had started a group chat, and sent a gif of a dancing cat. Sending her reply, she started cleaning off her makeup, not that she wore a lot. Coughing softly, she looked up when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she called as she popped a cough drop into her mouth. The door opened and Lance walked in one arm behind his back as he gave her a warm smile.

“Hey, Katie,” Lance whispered as he walked closer to her. Pulling his arm from behind his back, he presented her with a bouquet of roses. Taking the roses, Pidge offered him a small smile.

“Thanks, Lance. They’re beautiful.” She said as she set the roses down on the table. Turning to face her best friend, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Lance gave her a tender smile as he hugged her back.

“You sounded so wonderful today. Such a shame we have to head home.” Lifting her head, Pidge gave him a sly smile.

“We still have time before we have to be back on the bus. We could round up the gang and go try that restaurant we saw on our way in.”

“That sounds like a plan to me, I’ll be right back.” Lance grinned as he moved towards her dressing room door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post the music vids for the chapters if you want to listen along. 
> 
> The Journey by Lea Salonga: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqVwhrWBzEM
> 
> To those who love Josh Groban, here's one of my favorite songs. Oceano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjFVoz5lx-k

Pidge sighed softly as she sat in front of her computer. Her head pounded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Summer was almost over, and for once Pidge wasn’t ready. Voltron had become a huge success in the short time they’d been on the road. Coran had messaged them all and told them that they would be having a session in the studio after school was over. A chime from her phone startled her out of her stupor. Picking up her phone, a small smile spread across her face as she saw a text from Lance.

‘I was thinking about you and thought I’d shoot you a text, wanna meet up at the local Pizza place?’ 

Shaking her head, she laughed softly as she responded. ‘Lance McLain, are you asking me out on a date?’ She asked as she a winking emoji.

SharpShooter: No!

SharpShooter: I mean, not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you!

SharpShooter: You're smart and pretty and nice and anyone would be super lucky to date you.

SharpShooter: so in conclusion, you're a great person, but this is not a date.

SharpShooter: Unless you want it to be?

A laugh left her lips as she read his reply. Shaking her head she sent back a reply and leaned back in her chair.

******

Lance threw his head back and laughed as Pidge leaned back and smirked. Her hazel eyes were shining with mirth as she took a sip of her Pepsi. Wiping away a few stray tears, he shook his head as he took a bite of his pizza.

“It’s true! You know I wouldn’t make it up.” Pidge chuckled as she lifted her slice of pizza and took a bite. A small hum left her lips as she closed her eyes, the flavors danced over her taste buds as she savored it.

“One would think you’ve never had pizza before, Pidge.” Lance teased as he picked up a garlic knot, opening the buttery, flaky pastry, Lance felt his mouth water as the scent of garlic filled his senses. Taking a bite of the pastry, Lance moaned softly. Pidge snickered as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wow, Lance, one would think you’ve never had a garlic knot before.” Pidge teased as she took another bite of her pizza. Lance rolled his eyes as he popped the rest of his knot into his mouth.

“Keep that up, Kate, and you won’t get your dessert.”

“Peanut-butter cheesecake?” She asked as he took a sip of her Pepsi. At Lance’s nod she grinned.

******

“Half the world is sleeping

Half the world’s awake

Half can hear their heartbeat

Half just hear them break

I am but a traveler

Been most everywhere

Ask me what you want to know

What journey it has been

And the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

And they're bound to guide my way

When they’re shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won’t let the darkness in

What journey it has been”

Closing her eyes, she listened to the soothing music, her mind whirled with the images the music made. Taking a steadying breath, she brought the mic back to her lips.

“I have been to sorrow

I have been to bliss

Where I’ll be tomorrow

I can only guess

Through the darkest desert

Through the deepest snow

Forward, always forward I go

What a journey it has been

And the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

And they’re bound to guide my way

When they’re shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won’t let the darkness in

What a journey it has been

Forward, always forward

Onward, always up

Catching every drop of hope

in my empty cup

What a journey it has been

And the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

And they’re bound to guide my way

When they’re shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won’t let the darkness in

What a journey it has been…”

As the music slowed slightly, Pidge swallowed as she felt a few tears spring into her eyes. Blinking them back, she turned and caught Lance’s eye. Giving him a warm smile, she turned back to the audience and once more lifted the mic.

“What journey it has been…”

The last notes lingered in the studio, and for a moment there was pure silence. Then the applause was almost deafening. Putting the mic back in the stand, she took a bow and gave the audience a blinding smile.

“That was amazing, absolutely amazing!” the host said as everyone made their way back over to the couches. “You’ve just released your first CD, titled: The Rise of Voltron. I have to tell you, I’ve listened to this I can’t tell you how many times. I think it’s one of my favorite CDs of all time. What prompted you all to start a band?”

“Well, we actually started about four years ago if we’re being honest,” Shiro spoke up as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Oh? Do tell…”

******

Pidge groaned as she threw herself into her seat on the tour bus. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples as she heard everyone get onto the bus. They finally might catch a break. Granted, Shiro did most of the talking, but she did the singing. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiled softly as she saw Lance sit across from her.

“How’s your throat?” Lance asked as he pulled out a few cough drops. Reaching out Pidge took the drops and popped one into her mouth.

“It’s a little sore, but that’s to be expected. We are on tour after all,” Pidge said as she gave Lance a warm smile. “Are you going to sing anything?” Pidge asked as she watched Lance pick up his guitar and start strumming. Lance glanced up at Pidge as he raised an eyebrow.

“You mean like a solo?” Lance asked as he looked into her hazel eyes. At her nod he started to play, his fingers moving deftly over the strings. As the Cuban plucked the strings, he started singing in Italian, his eyes rising to meet her eyes.

“Piove sull’oceano, piove sull’oceano

Piove sulla mia identità

Lampi sull’oceano, lampi sull’oceano

Squarci di luminosità

Forse qua in America i venti del pacifico

Scoprono le sue immensità

Le mie mani stringono sogni lontanissimi

E il mio pensiero corre de ta”

Lance paused in his singing when he saw everyone watching him. Keith pulled out a mini keyboard and started playing along. Hunk was patting his legs like a drum as he kept the rhythm.

******

“Remo, tremo, sento

Profondi e oscuri abissi

É per l’amore che ti do

É per l’amore che non sai

Che mi fai naufragere e

É per l’amore che non ho

É per l’amore che vorrei

É per questo dolore

De questo amore che ho per te

Che mi fa superar queste vere tempeste”

Lance swallowed hard as he brought the mic back to his mouth and started to vocalize. His voice soared through the stadium, as his eyes closed as he felt the music flow through him.

“Onde sull’oceano, onde sull’oceano

Che dolcemente si placherà

Le mie mani stringono sogni lontanissimi

E il tuo respiro soffia su me

Remo, tremo, sento

Vento in fondo al cuore

É per l’amore che ho per te

Che mi fa superare mille tempeste

É per l’amore che ti do

É per l’amore che vorrei 

Da questo mare

É per la vita che non see’é

Che mi fai naufragare in fondo al cuore

Tutto questo ti avará te e a semberá

Tutto normale”

Lance panted softly as he slowly lowered the mic, hands shaking as he stared out at the audience. The cheers and applause were deafening. Taking a bow, the cheers got even louder Turning to face the band, he was tackled by Pidge as she threw herself into his arms. As he spun with her added momentum, he heard her laughing and telling him how amazing he was. Pulling back slightly he stared into her honey-colored eyes. As he stared at her everything seemed to fade away. The only thing that mattered was Pidge in his arms, the way the light reflected on her honey-colored hair. Panting softly the Cuban leaned down and captured her lips, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I do duet's like the one in this chapter it goes like this Pidge is in Italics, and Allura is in Bold, singing together is Bold and Italics together.

Lance groaned as he threw himself onto Keith’s bed. Grabbing a pillow the Cuban covered his face and screamed. Keith rolled his eyes as he listened to Lance; it’d been about three weeks since that infamous kiss on the stage, and ever since then, Pidge and Lance had been acting very awkward around each other.

“Lance, stop being so damn dramatic, you’ve been pining after Pidge for years.”

“That’s not the point, mullet,” Lance growled as he glared at his friend. Keith rolled his eyes as he turned to face the Cuban.

“Then what is the point, Lance? You’ve been in love with her for ages. So you kissed her, big whoop! Have you tried calling her or texting her?” Lance sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes.

“No, but what if she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?”

“You’ll never know unless you ask her.”

******

Pidge pulled off her headphones and pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d been spending much of her time lately either in her room, the robotics club, or the studio. It just so happened that she was in the studio when Allura cornered her.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Allura said softly as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as she looked at the youngest member of their band. Pidge sighed as she looked up at Allura, hazel eyes meeting azure; Pidge swallowed hard as she rubbed her eyes.

“I’ve been: busy, school, club, you know things like that.” Pidge rambled as she fiddled with her headphones.

“You’ve been avoiding us. Ever since…”

“I’m not avoiding you, I’ve really been busy.”

“It’s because of Lance isn’t it?” At Allura’s question, a blush dusted the singer’s face. “I thought so,” Allura chuckled as she walked over to where Pidge stood, a small smile spread across her face as she placed some sheet music on the stand. “Maybe this will help.”

Pidge quickly scanned the music. Turning her gaze towards Allura, she raised an eyebrow. Turning her gaze towards the piano, she smiled as she saw Keith put on his own headphones and turned on the keyboard. Closing her eyes Pidge took a breath and calmed herself down opening her mouth she started to sing.

“ _I’m scared, so afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak?_

_Ooh, what if there’s another one he’s thinking of?_

_Maybe he’s in love, I’d feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel, I don’t know what to do_ ”

Allura smiled softly as she took up her verse.

“ **I’ve been there, with my heart out in my hand**

**But what you must understand**

**You can’t let the chance to love him pass you by** ”

Pidge and Allura glanced at each other and grinned as they started on the chorus, their voices mixing masterfully together.

“ ** _Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_**

**_Reach out to him_ **

**_And whisper tender words so soft and sweet_** ”

Pidge smiled as she gently shoved Allura to the side.

“ _I’ll hold him close to hear his heartbeat_.” Allura shook her head as she glanced at Keith as he played on the piano.

“ **Love will be the gift you give yourself.**

**Touch him with the gentleness you feel in inside** , ( _I feel it_ )

**Your love can’t be denied, the truth will set you free**

**You’ll have what’s meant to be, all in time you’ll see** ” Pidge closed her eyes as she turned the page.

“ _Ooh, I love him_ , ( **then show him** )

_Of that_ much _, I can be sure_ , ( **hold him close to you** )

_I don’t think I could endure if I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_ ” Pidge turned the next page as she watched Allura, a warm smile was on her face as the started the chorus once more.

“ ** _Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_**

**_Reach out to him_ **

**_And whisper tender words so soft and sweet_**.

_( **Hold him close to hear his heartbeat** )_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_ ” Pidge closed her eyes as the music soared, opening her eyes she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest.

“ _Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It’s a steady flame that grows_ ”

Allura’s rich vocals took the next line, her vibrato filled the studio.

“ **Feed the fire with all the passion you can show.** ” Pidge’s voice rose as the music started to crescendo.

“ _Tonight love will assume its place_ ” Allura’s voice rang out next.

“ **This memory time cannot erase.** ” Glancing at each other they grinned as they belted out in harmony.

“ ** _Your faith will lead love where it has to go_**

**_Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_ **

**_Reach out to him_ **

**_And whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet_ **

( **Hold him close to hear his heartbeat** )

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

**Ooh, _never let him go._** ” The two voices merged beautifully as the song came to an end. Carefully taking off her headphones Pidge swallowed as Allura raised an eyebrow at her.

“The ball’s in your court Pidge. What will you do now?” Keith asked as he pulled off his headphones and put them on the keyboard.

******

“Hey, Lance? Do you have a minute?” Pidge asked as she watched him fuss with his hair. Lance turned to face her, his ocean blue eyes creased with a slight fear as he nodded. Pidge gave him a small smile as she gently closed the door behind her.

******

“So rumor has it that there’s a romance blossoming in the band.” Keith rolled his eyes under his sunglasses as he bit back a groan. Ever since the kiss, rumors had begun flying like crazy about Pidge and Lance. Keith sighed as he leaned forward, his hands folded over his legs.

“We can neither confirm nor deny those rumors at this time,” Allura spoke up as she crossed her arms, her cerulean eyes glaring at the host. The host stammered as he tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

******

Lance closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. His posture was calm as he held the microphone loosely in his hand. This would be the second time he’d sung on the stage, and his heart was pounding. After his conversation with Pidge, he had a good idea of what song he wanted to sing. He could hear the cheers and applause from the audience as they waited for the curtain to rise. Turning to face the band, he gave everyone a blinding smile. Facing Pidge, he gave her a wink. The curtain rose, and with it, the roar of the crowd could be heard in its entirety. Lifting the microphone, the music started, and he opened his mouth.

“I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person in my life. We’ve known each other for many years and have come to realize something. I hope you all enjoy this song.” Lance said as he gave the audience a blinding smile, as the music started.

“I have been blind

Unwilling

To see the true love

You’re giving

I have ignored every blessing

I’m on my knees

Confessing…

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can’t hide it

Now hear my confession.

I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long

Nothing could move me

For so long

Nothing could change me

Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am captured by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can’t hide it

Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breathe

You’re the ground beneath my feet

When did I stop believing

Cause I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart (is turning)

Falling into place

I can’t hide it

Now hear my confession

I can’t hide it

Now hear my confession

Hear my confession

(And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place)”

As Lance lowered the microphone, he gave a deep bow to the audience. The roar of the crowd rose to a fever pitch. Turning, he gave the band a bow and held out his hand for Pidge to take. Pulling the singer close to him, he cupped her face, his ocean blue eyes meeting her hazel colored ones.

“I love you… so much Katie.” Lance whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As the two musicians’s kissed, the cheers from the crowd grew. Pidge blushed as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, their lips meeting again.

******

Shiro sighed as he saw one of the many tabloids at the checkout counter. Picking up the magazine he saw a picture of Lance and Pidge kissing on stage. LOVE BLOSSOMS IN VOLTRON!!!!! EXCLUSIVE STORY INSIDE. Shaking his head, the drummer put the magazine into his cart. After checking out, he made his way towards the house he and Keith shared. Everyone was meeting up there later for a band potluck dinner.

“I’m back,” he called as he made his way into the kitchen, his grey eyes roaming the room as Kosmo bounded into the room. “Kosmo, down,” Shiro snapped as the wolf tried to jump onto him.

“Kosmo, bed.” Keith snapped as he walked into the kitchen, his hand trailing along the wall. The wolf whined as he dropped his head and made his way towards his bed, his tail dropping to the floor. Shaking his head, Keith sighed as he grabbed the nearest bag and started pulling things out of it.

“I saw a magazine at the store today,” Shiro said as he put the meat into the fridge, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of the fridge.

“Oh great,” Keith groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“It was about Pidge and Lance, of course. Ever since they started going out, the media has been going crazy. Hell, even social media for them has skyrocketed.” Keith scoffed as he poured himself a glass of soda.

“Those two have been dancing around each other for years, it’s about time they started going out.” Keith chuckled as he drained his glass. “So, what are we having?”

“I was thinking of a bit of a barbecue. I was thinking burgers, hot dogs, things like that. ” Keith nodded as he raised an eyebrow in his brother’s direction.

“And I take it a certain bodyguard will be there?” the violet eyed man asked slyly as he put the bread away, a small smirk spread across his face as he heard his brother stammer. “Calm your tits, Takashi, I’m just messing with you.”

******

Lance threw his head back and barked out a laugh. Everyone was gathered around the large picnic table in Shiro’s backyard. Pidge was shaking her head as she glanced down at Lance, her eyes shining with mirth.

“Come on, Shiro, when are you gonna ask Curtis out?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow at the drummer. Shiro groaned as he banged his head on the table. Keith snickered as he reached out and patted his brother’s shoulder. Allura smiled as she took a bite of her chicken, Curtis blushed lightly as he glanced at Shiro.

“You talk about how Lance and I have danced around each other, but you two are even worse.” Pidge spoke up as she took a bite out of her burger. Hunk chuckled as he glanced between Shiro and Curtis, his brown eyes shining with mirth.

“Hunk, when is Shay coming to visit?” Allura asked as she took a sip of her lemonade

“She’ll be at the next concert.” Hunk said as he took a bite of his hotdog. Hunk and Shay had met online almost five years ago. Despite the distance, their relationship had blossomed and grown.

******

Pidge brushed her hair out of her eyes as she took a calming breath. The tour had been a smash hit, and they were sold out everywhere they went. As the curtain lifted, she looked out over the crowd and smiled warmly. Standing in the front row were her parents, and next to them was Shay. Lifting her mic, she hummed a few notes.

“Hey everybody, I hope you’re having a great time!” As the crowd roared, Pidge chuckled softly while nodding. “Alright guys, this will be our final song of the night, I hope you all like it.” As the music started the young woman giggled as she did a few dance moves, her dress flowed around her like water as she struck a pose, her eyes glinting in the light.

“You mistake my passion for anger

Should I sit polite in the silence

So quick in pointing the finger

I got sick of taking the blame

If there's a price to pay for your acceptance

A sacrifice for your judgment

I guess I have to learn a lesson

Now I'm not afraid to say

I can be like a raging storm

Don't go asking me for apologies

I'll sing 'till you hear my song

This time you better believe that there's

No way I'm holding back anymore

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

I can be delicate as a flower

Or a warrior on a throne

There's life for us to devour

Even if we do it alone

When I look into the future

I see my story my in the cards

Some days just hard and the truth hurts

But I never trade my broken heart

I can be like a raging storm

Don't go asking me for apologies

I'll sing 'till you hear my song

This time you better believe that there's

No way I'm holding back anymore

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

I can be like a raging storm

(Don't go asking me for apologies)

I can sing 'till you hear my song

(This time you better believe that there's)

There's no way I'm holding back anymor

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

I'm gonna live to seize the moment

(La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly)

Leaving nothing left unsaid

(La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly)

I'm standing here wide open

(La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

This queen has no regrets

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

I'm slaying like the queen of swords

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly

La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly”

As the song ended, the crowd went wild. Taking a bow, Pidge gave the audience a blinding smile.


	5. Chapter 5

****“So I’m going to be doing this, right?” Pidge asked as she glanced at the script in the director’s hand. Luckily for the singer, her part in the music video was small compared to Keith and Allura. Taking her place, Pidge shot Lance a sly smirk.

******

Pidge chuckled softly as she scrolled through the comments on their music video. The video had been a huge hit with over two million views in less than four hours of the upload. The comments ranged from praising the band to outright denying Pidge’s singing voice and how she was faking her voice. Rolling her eyes, she started to type out her own response. The door to her room opened, and without looking up, she knew who it was. Feeling a brush of lips at the top of her head, she smiled warmly.

“Hey, Sharpshooter.” She said as she lifted her head and met Lance’s lips with hers.

“Hey, Gremlin,” Lance snickered as she smacked his arm. Rolling his eyes, Lance scanned the comments and scoffed. “It looks like we’ve got haters now.” Lance chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Pidge’s shoulders.

“Are you coming to dinner tonight?” Lance asked as he pressed his lips to her neck. She hummed happily from the contact.

“Yeah, it’s been too long since I’ve had your mom’s cooking,” Pidge said warmly as she stood and turned to face Lance. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a deep kiss.

******

Shiro chuckled softly as he and Keith stood in their kitchen and cooked together while Allura and Curtis waited in the living room. The two brothers were busy making a traditional Japanese dinner. While Shiro worked with the fish, Keith was busy with the rice. Keeping his senses alert, he turned towards Shiro and grabbed a piece of fish.

“Do you want me to check on the soup?” Keith asked as he put the sushi on the platter, his hands moving with expert precision. Shiro hummed as he quickly finished with the sushi. Turning around, Keith made his way towards the stove. Lifting the lid of the soup pot, he took a whiff and smiled. Dipping a spoon into the broth, he took a taste, nodding to himself he added a pinch of salt and gave it a stir. “Soup’s done,” Keith said, hearing Shiro’s affirmative response he held out his hand for the bowls. As Shiro placed them in the young man’s hand, Keith caught the scent of his girlfriend’s perfume.

“Oh, you're just in time to help us set this on the table. Because OF COURSE, you weren't here to sneak off with some food, right?” Keith called as he spooned the soup into the bowls. A chuckle escaped Shiro as he heard Allura groan rather loudly as she tried to sneak into the kitchen.

“You know, sometimes I think she forgets how powerful your other senses are.” Shiro snickered as he picked up the plates and put them on the trays.

“We’ve been together for five years. You’d think she’d know that she can’t really sneak up on me,” Keith chuckled as he put the bowls on the tray. Shiro picked up the trays and headed towards the dining room.

“Dinner is served,” Shiro said as he set the tray on the table.

******

Pidge chuckled as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. The meal had been over for a while, and everyone still sat around the table, telling embarrassing stories of when Lance was younger. Lance groaned as he buried his face in his arms.

“Wow Lance, I never knew you were such a terrible baby.” Pidge snickered as she took a sip of her tea. Rachel laughed as she leaned over and caught Pidge’s eye.

“He’s always been the trouble maker, and he only got worse as he got older.

“Tell me more,” Pidge cackled as she glanced at Lance as he turned and talked to his mother.

******

“Look at that cloud as high as a tree

At least that's how it looks to me

How about you, what do you see?

What if we see things differently?

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

And I can show you how it looks through mine

If I had wings and I could fly

I would tell you all about the sky

How about you, if dreams came true

What do you imagine you could do?

Oh, show me how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

And I can show you how it looks through mine

And I could show you secret traits where no one's ever gone

I bet you've got secrets too, so don't be shy

Come on, come on, come on, come on and

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine

Show me how the world looks through your eyes

And I can show you how it looks

Let me show you how it looks through mine

Come on and show me, yeah

Come on and show me, yeah”

Pidge laughed as the crowd started to cheer. Taking a bow, she held out her hand for Lance to grab. Lance pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips to hers, causing the younger woman to melt into his arms. As the two pulled back, the crowd went even crazier.

******

“This band has been together for almost five years now, which for most bands is practically unheard of, yet here you are. What’s the secret to your success?”

“That’s a good question. I’d say the main reason we’re still together after so long is that we’ve become a family. We’ve got each other’s backs and know that if anyone needed anything, we’d drop what we are doing and be there in a heartbeat.” Lance spoke up as he put his arm around Pidge’s shoulders. Pidge rolled her eyes as she leaned into his arm. Her honey-colored eyes roamed the studio audience as she tuned out the host as he continued to prattle on about how successful the band had become. She was brought back to the present as the host asked her a question just as she took a sip of her water.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Water flew everywhere as she coughed harshly. Turning her gaze towards the host, she glared at him as she tried to get her breath back.

“Excuse me?” She rasped as Lance gently patted her back, his ocean blue eyes narrowing on the host as well.

“There are rumors flying around that someone in the group is going to be tying the knot.” The host chuckled as she leaned in eagerly.

******

Hunk hummed as he moved about the huge kitchen. Next to him was Shiro, Keith, and Lance, the four of them worked like a well-oiled machine. Lance was busy kneading the dough for some garlic knots while Shiro and Keith worked on the sushi and lobster. Hunk was had Fa’ausi and Pani Popo baking in the oven. The smells wafted out from the kitchen and towards the living room where the rest of the band was hanging out.

“That smells so good,” Allura hummed as she leaned against Lotor. He nodded, running a hand through her long hair.

“You just want to eat. You’ve always been so impatient.” Lotor chuckled as he dodged a jab to the ribs.

“If you weren’t my cousin, I’d kill you.” Allura bit back playfully as Pidge rolled her eyes.

“You guys act more like siblings than anything else.” Allura rolled her eyes as she put her head back in Lotor’s lap.

“I’m just glad you grew out of that stupid rebellious phase..” Allura said softly as Lotor ran his fingers back through her hair.

“Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes,” Hunk called from the kitchen. Lance pulled out the garlic knots while he pulled out his two pans.

******

“I don’t think I can eat another bite,” Shiro groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Beside him, Keith snickered as he put his plate on the ground for Kosmo.

“Delicious as ever! We really need to do this more often,” Allura spoke up as she took a sip of her wine, her cerulean eyes resting on Pidge and Lance as they stared at each other. Glancing at Shay, she gave a wink as she stood and gathered up the dishes.

“Let me help you. Hunk, sit. You guys made the dinner, now we’ll clean up and bring out the desserts.” Shay snipped as Pidge gathered up her and Lance’s plates. Pidge chuckled as she saw Lance share a look with Hunk.

“What did you bring for dessert?” Pidge asked Allura as she pulled out a large plate of peanut butter cookies. Pidge's jaw dropped when Allura pulled out a large strawberry cake. Allura smirked at her reaction while placing her dessert down by Shay's tray of homemade fudge.

“Alright ladies, let’s give our men their desserts,” Pidge snickered as she walked back into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge swallowed as she read the sheet music. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing only to have to stop as she started coughing. Picking up her water bottle, she took a sip, trying to soothe her throat. Clearing her throat, she started singing again. This time the words flowed smoothly. As she finished the song, she looked up as she heard clapping. Turning towards the door, she felt a blush spread across her face. When she spotted Lance, he smiled warmly and made his way over to her.

“That was beautiful,” the Cuban said softly as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

“You say that every time, but thank you,” Pidge said as she smiled softly.

“That doesn’t make it any less true.” Lance chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

******

Pidge gasped sharply as she sat straight up in her bed, her face covered in a light sweat as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Coughs racked her body as she carefully got up and made her way to the kitchen. Getting herself a glass of water, she sipped it as her coughs slowly disappeared. Putting her glass in the sink, she sighed heavily as she leaned against the cool metal. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“Katie?” Lance’s sleep riddled voice was rough as he pressed his face into her hair.

“I’m fine. Lance,” She said softly as she turned to face him, her hands reaching up and cupping his face. Her hands were scratched by his stubble, a small giggle escaped her as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

“Come back to bed,” Lance said softly as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

******

“Keith, will you at least hear the doctor out?” Shiro asked as the two of them sat across from each other in their favorite café. Putting his cup down, Keith sighed deeply through his nose.

“Takashi, we’ve been over this at least a thousand times. If they couldn’t do anything for me in the past fifteen years, what makes you think they could do something now?” Takashi sighed softly, rubbing at his tired, grey eyes. ‘Fifteen years. I can’t believe it’s been fifteen years. If only I’d been there sooner…’ Shiro thought to himself as he set his own cup down.

“They’ve been working on a new technology that has been getting great results.”

“So it’s still experimental.”

“They’ve started human trials just this week.” Keith looked up, his violet eyes meeting his brother’s unknowingly.

“Shiro, don’t do this, please. It’s just getting my hopes up.” Keith said softly as he closed his eyes and turned away.

“Keith…”

******

Allura glanced at her watch as she got out of her car. For once in her life, she was actually early to the studio. Greeting the receptionist, she made her way towards the recording booth. She smiled softly as she saw Matt at the soundboard. Looking into the studio she chuckled softly as she saw Pidge and Lance having an in-depth conversation. ,

“Alright you two, break it up,” Allura said teasingly as she walked into the booth. The two musicians jumped apart, a bright blush quickly spread across their faces as they tried to stammer out a response.

“Were you two arguing again?” Keith asked as he and Shiro walked into the booth.

“No, we were just having a passionate discussion.” Pidge quipped as she glanced at Lance, her hazel eyes shining softly in the dim light. Lance rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his guitar strap. Allura raised an eyebrow at the two of them as she made her way over to where Lotor was going over the line up for the day.

“Alright everyone, let’s give it a go,” Shiro said as he took his seat behind the drums.

******

Pidge swallowed as she felt a shiver go through her. Looking at the letter in her hands, she sat down heavily in her chair. Hearing the front door open, she quickly put the letter away and put a hopefully sincere smile on her face when she heard Lance call out that he was home.

“Welcome home,” She said as she looked up from her laptop that she had open. “How was your day?” She asked as Lance sank down into the plush couch.

“It was a nightmare. Every time we’d get it almost right, Keith would change something… And on top of that, he’s been even moodier than normal. I think he and Shiro had a fight or something.” Lance groaned as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“At least we don’t have a tour planned yet, and the album is almost finished anyway.” Pidge hummed as she put her laptop to the side and snuggled into Lance’s side. Wrapping an arm around her Lance pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Why don’t we go out tonight? Just the two of us! We haven’t had a date night in a while.”

Pidge looked up at her partner with worried hazel eyes and nodded when he turned to look at her. “Give me ten minutes,” Pidge said as she jumped up and headed towards their bedroom.

“More like thirty,” Lance teased only too yelp as she threw a large pillow at his face.

“Just for that I’m gonna take forty minutes, you ass,” Pidge snickered as she pulled off her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

******

“Hey, how would you feel about doing a Celtic album?” Pidge asked as she looked up from her piles of music.Lance paused in his sting plucking as he looked at Pidge, his cerulean eyes locked on her hazel ones.

“A Celtic album? What brought this on?” The Cuban asked as he put his guitar to the side and leaned forward. Pidge shrugged as she flipped a few pages over and pulled out a song.

“Something about this just spoke to me,” Pidge said as she watched Lance as he read the music. His grin reached his ocean blue eyes when he looked up from the music and handed it back to her.

“I think everyone’s gonna love it.”

******

“I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, and seeing as it’s the last song of the night, I wanted to sing you all something from our upcoming album.” A chuckle escaped her lips as the crowd roared at that. “I’ll admit, it’s not what we’re used to doing, but I hope you all like it the same. Now there’s a little backstory before I begin so bear with me. I recently did a genealogy test and found out that I’ve got some Irish in me, so in honor of that I’ll now sing my song.” Nodding to the band, she closed her eyes and swallowed as she listened to the soothing sounds she’d gotten used to over the past week and a half in the studio.

Lifting her mic, she opened her mouth and let the words flow.

“I don't know if you can see

The changes that have come over me

In these last few days, I've been afraid

That I might drift away

I've been telling old stories, singing songs

That make me think about where I've come from

That's the reason why I seem

So far away today

[Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had]

Now I have moved and I've kept on moving

Proved the points that I needed proving

Lost the friends that I needed losing

Found others on the way

I have kissed the fellas and left them crying

Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying

I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying

Somewhere with the wind

[Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had]

Now I'm sitting here before the fire

The empty room, the forest choir

The flames have cooled, don't get any higher

They've withered, now they've gone

But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear

And I know what I will do tomorrow

When hands have shaken, the kisses flown 

Then I will disappear

[Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had]

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had”

Lowering her microphone, she swallowed as the silence filled the entire room. She looked around the room and jumped slightly as everyone started cheering and clapping. Taking a bow she gave the crowd a dazzling smile, her hazel eyes shining in the bright light. A laugh escaped her lips as she was picked up and spun around by Lance who put her back down and pulled her close, kissing her gently.

******

“Allura, do you think…” Keith trailed off as he sensed his girlfriend shift next to him. Keith sighed softly as he felt Allura’s cool hand rest on his cheek.

“I’ll support you in whatever you decide to do.” She said, her soft accent was a warm caress to his face.

“I… I want to see you…” The young man breathed as he ran his fingers over her face. He felt Allura smile as she nodded slightly.

“I think you have your answer then.”

******

“You do realize that this will put you out of commission for at least a month, correct?” Shiro glared at the doctor’s patronizing tone. Keith to his credit turned towards the doctor’s voice and glared at him, his violet eyes darkening somehow.The doctor sputtered as the intensity of Keith’s glare seemed to grow.

“I’ll just go and admit you then…” The doctor stammered as he quickly made his way out of the room.

Shiro chuckled softly as he knelt in front of his little brother and gently took his hands. “I’ll see you when you come out of surgery,” the Asian man said warmly as he pressed a tender kiss to his brother’s head.

“You too, old man.” Keith sassed as he gave his brother a smirk.

******

"There’s a rumor floating around that the band is taking a break, is there any particular reason for this?” Oprah asked as she leaned back in her chair, Coran gave her a charming smile as he gave his mustache a small twirl.

“I’ll tell you this: once our break is over, we’ll be better than ever we even have another album already in the works.”

“Oh really? Didn’t Voltron just release an album?”

“Yes they did, but it seems that it’s become a bit of a passion project for our youngest member,” Coran said as he took a sip of his water and leaned forward a bit more.

******

Pidge sneezed as she felt a shiver go down her back. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she quickly made her way into the small café. The comforting scent of coffee filled her nose and caused a wave of nostalgia to overcome her. Hearing her name being called, the young woman looked up and waved as she made her way over to where Lance was sitting with a few of their friends from college.

“Here ya go, Pidge! I got you your favorite latte.” Lance said as he slid the drink over to her. Taking her steaming mug she hummed as she took a sip. “I’ll never understand how you like that, it’s so sweet.” Lance groaned as Pidge shot him a look.

“So what have you guys been doing now that you’re all on break?”

“Oh not much, just relaxing and enjoying ourselves mostly.” Pidge chuckled as she felt Lance’s leg touch hers under the table.

******

Allura looked up from her book as she heard the familiar sound of Keith stirring from slumber. Putting a bookmark in her book, she gently set it down and leaned forward in her chair. A small smile spread across her lips as Keith slowly turned his head towards where she was sitting. Kosmo whined as he put his head under his master’s hand. A chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he pet his wolf.

“It’s almost time to take off your bandages,” Allura said softly as she sat on the edge of her lover’s bed.

“And the first thing I want to see is right in front of me.” Keith’s soft voice reached her ears as she placed her hand over his. Just as Allura was about to answer, the door slid open and the doctor walked in.

“Are you ready to get those bandages off, Keith?” At Keith’s nod, the doctor carefully started snipping the bandages.

******

“Thanks for dinner Curt, it’s been a while since we’ve had a night to ourselves,” Shiro said as he leaned against his lover’s shoulder. As the two men exited the restaurant they were bombarded by the paparazzi. The two men pushed through the crowd as the reporters shouted for comments and the flashes of their cameras went off. As they finally escaped the crowd, Shiro signaled a cab, held the door open for Curtis, and slid in behind him. Giving the driver the address, he wrapped an arm around his partner’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Shivers racked her body as she lay curled up on the couch. A blanket was wrapped around her like a cocoon as she tried to stay as warm as possible. Ever since they’d come back from Europe, she hadn’t been feeling well. Chalking it up to her allergies, she took a sip of her tea and groaned as another coughing fit racked her body.

“You keep that up, and we’ll have to cancel our upcoming tour,” Lance teased as he walked back into the living room, a small smile was on his lips as his eyes glimmered teasingly. Scowling, Pidge flipped him off as he plopped down onto the couch, making her jump as she was jostled.

“Oh shut up, you know as well as I do that our tour isn’t until August. I’ll be fine by then. You know how it is with my allergies.” Nodding, Lance took a sip of his hot cocoa, licking his lips he glanced at Pidge and placed a hand over her forehead with a concerned look on his face.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever,” Lance said almost to himself as he leaned back and gently placed his legs over Pidge’s. Turning his attention to the TV, he raised an eyebrow at what was on. “I didn’t know that Coran had anything scheduled today.”

******

Keith blinked slowly as he felt his eyes burn slightly, his vision gradually came into focus. The first thing he saw was a shock of white hair. It contrasted greatly with her dark skin.

“You’re so beautiful…” The young man rasped as he reached out and cupped her face gently. A smile graced her face as she cupped his hand. Feeling a nudge at his hand, the young man looked down. “Kosmo?”

******

Pidge sighed softly as she closed her laptop and pinched the bridge of her nose. Learning a new language was much harder than she’d ever thought, especially one as hard to learn as Gaelic. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly as she felt a familiar pair of hands rest on her shoulders and start rubbing.

“How’s it going?” Lance asked softly as he continued to massage her shoulders.

“It’s a lot harder than coding, I can tell you that.” She chuckled as her shoulder popped. “Oh god… that feels much better.” She groaned as she leaned into Lance’s touch. Lance nodded as he continued to work on her shoulders.

“You need to take a break. You’ve been studying that for over four hours.” Lance quipped as he reached over and moved her laptop to the coffee table. “Lay down and let me work on your back.” The young woman said nothing as she lied face down on the couch, the familiar weight of her lover settled over her back and a small groan left her lips as she felt him start to work.

******

The crowd roared as the lights dimmed. Voltron had come back and with a vengeance at that! The tour they’d planned was quite ambitious and taxing on everyone involved. But the effort was so worth it.

Keith had taken to wearing his sunglasses again due to the strobe lights giving the poor guy a headache. As Pidge took the stage, she glanced around the room and beamed out over the crowd.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” A roar greeted her as she chuckled softly. “It’s great to be here tonight, and after a long-needed break, I can safely say that we all need this. I thought that we’d do something a little different tonight. Most of you know from following me on social media that I love musicals. Well, how would you like if we did a little song called Phantom of the Opera?” Lance smirked as he watched as Shiro walked onto the stage and stood next to Pidge.

“I’m sure they don’t want to hear that Pidge,” Shiro said as he gave the crowd a wink. At the crowd’s boo’s Shiro laughed as he shook his head. “Or I could be wrong. Alright, alright, I guess we better get this show on the road.” Shiro said as he nodded to the band. Keith smirked as he flipped a switch on his keyboard and started the opening notes to the title song of the most famous show of all time. Taking a breath, Pidge steeled herself, and after sharing a glance with Shiro, brought the mic to her mouth.

_In sleep, he sang to me_

_In dreams, he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now, I find_

_The phantom of the opera is_

_There inside my mind_

Pidge glanced at Shiro and smirked as he lifted his own mic and started on his part, his grey eyes locked on the young woman in front of him.

**Sing once again with me**

**A strange duet**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To glance behind**

**The phantom of the opera is**

**There inside your mind.**

The two performers slowly circled each other, always keeping the other in their line of sight. The music continued to swell around them.

P: _Those who have seen your face_

P: _Drawback in fear_

P: _I am the mask you wear_

**S: It's me they hear**

P& **S** : **My** ( _Your_ ) **_spirit and_** ( _my_ ) **_your voice_**

**_In one combined_ **

**_The phantom of the opera is_ **

**_There inside_ ** _my_ **_(your) mind_ **

The music continued to build as the two faced each other.

S: **In all your fantasies,**

S: **You always knew**

S: **That man and mystery**

P: _Were both in you_

S&P: **_And in this labyrinth_**

**_Where night is blind_ **

**_The phantom of the opera is_ **

_Here_ ( **There** ) _inside my_ ( **Your** ) **_mind_**

(background vocals: Beware, The phantom of the opera))

S: **Sing for me, my angel of music**

P: _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

S: **Sing**

P: _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

S: **Sing**

P: _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah_

S: **SING FOR ME!!!!!!!!**

P: _Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-A-a-a-h_ ”

The last note left Pidge’s lips, and the crowd went wild. Lifting a hand to her throat, she swallowed as she lowered her mic.


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro groaned as he rolled over and draped an arm over his partner’s stomach. Finally, a day he could sleep in and yet, he was still awake at six in the morning. Growling softly, the Asian opened his eyes and looked at his lover. A small smile graced his face as he took in how peaceful Curtis was. Smiling softly, the older man carefully got up and walked over to the large window. Sighing softly, he rested his head on the cool glass. 

“Takashi? Are you alright?” Curtis asked, his voice raspy from sleep. Turning around, the Asian smiled softly at his lover.

“I’m fine, I just can’t sleep. Figures, the one day I’m allowed to actually sleep in…” Shiro shook his head as he chuckled softly.

“Takashi, this isn’t the first time you’ve been unable to sleep. What’s wrong?” Curtis asked as he slid out of the bed and walked up to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Shiro looked up slightly into his lover’s eyes and swallowed hard.

“Takashi, please talk to me. I’m here for you, always.” Curtis said gently as he cupped the older man’s cheek. Shiro shuddered and pressed his lips into his lover’s palm.

******

Keith smiled softly as he stood on the balcony and watched as the sun started to rise over the horizon. His violet eyes shining in the light as he sighed softly, content. It had been years since he’d seen the sun, oh God, how he missed watching the sunrise!

“Keith?” Turning around, the young man smiled softly when he saw his long term girlfriend standing at the door, a light blue robe wrapped around her. “What are you doing up so early?” she asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

“I just wanted to see the sunrise.” Smiling warmly, the two lovers turned and watched the daybreak.

******

Pidge swallowed hard as she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. She hadn’t been feeling well for the past few weeks, and despite telling Lance that she was fine, he insisted she go in for a check-up anyway. Pulling her robe around her tighter, she made her way into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she sighed softly as she started the coffee maker and sat at the counter, her chin rested on her hand as she stared at the machine.

“Hey Pidge, what are you doing up so early?” Lance asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled as she leaned her head against his.

“Are you worried about your checkup?” He asked as he pressed a kiss to her head. Nodding, she sighed softly.

“What if it’s something serious?” 

“Then we’ll work through it together. You’re not alone, Katie. You’ve got me, the band, and your family.” Lance turned her around and cupped her face as he stared into her hazel eyes. “I will never leave you. Never.” Lance stared at her as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

******

“Ms. Holt? The doctor will see you now.” Looking up from her phone, Pidge swallowed hard as she got up and made her way over to the nurse. As she waited for the doctor,

she went over her conversation with her mother that she’d had just thirty minutes earlier. As the door opened she looked up sharply to see her doctor walking in. A small smile was on her face as she turned to face the young woman.

“Hello, Ms. Holt. My name is Doctor Acxa. So what brings you to my humble little hospital?” the woman asked as she sat down across from the young singer.

Well, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather lately, if I’m being honest. I thought it was just allergies, but my boyfriend wanted me to get checked out anyway.” Pidge said as she rolled her eyes slightly. Acxa laughed softly as she looked over the notes in front of her.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to run a few tests just to make sure everything’s alright.” At Pidge’s nod, she handed the young singer the clipboard and had her sign the appropriate papers.

******

“Alright, Katie, as soon as I get the results in, I will give you a call,” Acxa said as she walked with her patient out into the waiting room. As the singer nodded and walked out of the room, Acxa sighed softly, opening the file she re-read it and carefully set the file on the counter. “I hope I’m wrong.”

******

“Hey, Kate, how did your checkup go?” Lance asked as Pidge opened the door to their apartment and made her way into the kitchen.

“It was fine. The doc took a few tests and said she’d call me when she got the results,” the young woman said as she pulled out a soda and frowned at it. “Lance, why do we have only Coke left in the fridge?”

Looking around the corner, Lance frowned as he opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly as he noticed the half-empty bottle of Coke. “I have no idea. I swear there was Pepsi in there yesterday.” The Cuban said as he walked up behind his partner. Pidge growled as she shut the door and poured the rest of the soda into a glass.

“That’s the last time we let Keith raid our fridge. Next time he can bring his own damn soda.” Pidge practically snarled as she drained the glass. A small chuckle escaped Lance’s lips as he watched his girlfriend.

“What do you want for supper?” Lance asked as he opened the fridge door and looked around.

******

Acxa swallowed as she read and re-read the charts. Looking over at her nurse, she raised a questioning eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Yes ma’am, I even had them run the tests multiple times,” the nurse said as she glanced at the charts as well. Picking up the phone, Acxa entered the number she’d memorized over the past few days.

******

“Yes… I see… thank you, Doctor, I’ll be there tomorrow at ten thirty sharp. Goodbye.” Pidge swallowed as she ended the call, her arm lowering as she turned to face Lance. The Cuban said nothing as he pulled the young woman into an embrace, his arms tightening around her slightly as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“I’ll come with you, you won’t have to do this alone. I promise,” Lance said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Pulling back, he cupped her face and stared into her hazel colored eyes. “Forever and always remember?” Pidge nodded as she gave him a watery smile. A few tears fell down her face as she hugged the Cuban again.

The next day, the two musicians made their way to the hospital. Entering the waiting room Pidge quickly entwined her fingers with Lance.

“Ms. Holt, the doctor is ready for you now. Please follow me.” Lance gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the two of them made their way into the back. As Pidge waited on the table Lance busied himself with reading everything on the wall. When he grew bored of that, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his social media.

“Ms. Holt, it’s a pleasure to see you again, and you are?” Acxa asked as she faced the Cuban.

“I’m Lance, Lance McClain. I’m here for moral support, you could say.” Lance said as he shook the doctor’s hand.

“I got your test results back, Pidge, and I have some bad news I’m afraid,” the doctor swallowed and seemed to steel herself for a moment before looking at the two young people that sat in her office. “There’s no easy way to say this. We ran the tests, and they came back positive for both Lung Cancer and Leukemia.”

Pidge gasped sharply as she stared at the doctor. Her hazel eyes were wet with unshed tears. It wasn’t possible. She was too young.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Japanese.   
> ****************

Pidge sighed as she looked out the window. Her hazel eyes were distant as she replayed the doctor's words in her mind. It’d been a month since she’d gotten her news and still wasn’t sure how to tell her friends and family. There had been a little bit of good news though, and that was that her lung cancer was only stage one and was treatable. Pidge stiffened slightly when she felt Lance’s familiar arms wrap around her waist.

“Please tell me that this is just a bad dream, that I’ll wake up and everything will be back to normal… that…” Pidge’s voice caught in her throat as she felt the tears spring into her eyes.

Lance frowned as he felt his own eyes well up with frustrated tears. Here was the love of his life, just given the worst news that you could give a young person, and he had not a damn thing to say. What could he say? That everything would get better? That they’d beat this? That she’d be just fine? Pidge turned and buried her face into the Cuban’s chest and sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Knowing that there was nothing he could say, he wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tight.

******

Keith leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked over the room. Sitting at his feet was his ever-faithful wolf, Kosmo, and by his side stood Allura. Shiro stood by the table with Curtis as they all waited for Pidge and Lance to show up. When Pidge had sent them all a group text asking them to meet at their favorite café, she didn’t say why just that she had something to tell everyone. Looking up at the resounding chime of the door, Keith raised an eyebrow when he saw Lance’s arm around her waist. As the two of them sat down, they motioned for everyone else to join them.

“What’s with the sudden meeting Pidge? You already think of a new album?” Coran asked excitedly as he slid a chair up to the end of the table and sat down. Lance cleared his throat as he regarded the group with a very serious expression on his face. Lance didn’t do serious. He was the goofball of the group. For Lance to be serious, something must have happened.

Pidge swallowed as she placed a hand on Lance’s arm and turned her hazel colored eyes to regard the group herself. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a file and carefully set it on the table. Keith and Shiro shared a glance as they looked at the file. No one said a word as Pidge tried to get herself together. After a few minutes she spoke, “I have cancer.” Those three words would change the rest of their lives from that moment on.

“What do you mean you have cancer?” Allura asked, her voice was as soft as fallen rain as she looked at the youngest member of their band. Everyone, aside from Lance, practically regarded Pidge as a sister.

Pidge swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. Glancing at Shiro, she moved the file towards him. Picking up the file, Shiro scanned it, his eyes narrowing as he flipped a few of the pages over. Closing the file with a snap, he set it back onto the table, his grey eyes locked on the young woman in front of him.

“We’ll help you through this Katie. We’re family, all of us.” Shiro looked around the group, getting up he walked over to the young woman and pulled her into an embrace.

******

Pidge swallowed as she stood next to her bandmates, her hand grasped tightly in Lance’s as they waited to be called onto the set. They were doing a group interview for the first time in a long while. It’d been about four weeks since Pidge had told the band her diagnosis. And about two weeks since they’d done a show, but luckily they had something planned for the week after.

“Alright Paladin’s, they’re ready for you. They’ll call you out one at a time. Just be careful; there’s a bit of a drop at the step.” The manager said as he gave them all a once over.

Keith shot Shiro a glare as the older brother tried to get his little brother’s hair under control.

“ **Shiro, I swear if you try that one more time…** ” Keith growled in Japanese as he glared up at his brother. Chuckling softly Shiro raised his hands in surrender.

“ **It never did want to behave anyway, just like you, little bro.** ” Shiro teased as he dodged a punch.

“If you two don’t behave, I’ll separate you myself.” Allura snapped as she crossed her arms and glared at the siblings. The men swallowed as they both took a step back.

“ **She’s still as feisty as ever, eh Keith?** ” Shiro asked as he raised an eyebrow, as Keith glanced at his girlfriend.

“ **Yeah, she is,** ” Keith said with a small smile as he walked up to Allura. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her down into a dip and kissed her.

“Oh for the love of Pete, get a room you two.” Pidge groaned as she leaned against Lance, her hazel eyes tired as she sighed softly. As the two broke apart, they were called onto the stage.

******

"One last question before we head to break: many of us were wondering when the next album will be released?" Everyone shared a glance and Pidge leaned forward slightly.

"I can say without a shadow of a doubt we'll have a new album out in the next few months at the latest." The host turned towards the youngest member and grinned.

"Is that so?" The host asked as he leaned forward. Before Pidge could respond, they were cut for the break.

"At last, time to breathe," Pidge said with a small chuckle as she took a sip of her water bottle. Feeling a tickle at the back of her throat, she coughed slightly to try and get it taken care of.

"You doing alright there, Katie?" Shiro asked as he leaned forward, his grey eyes creased with concern.

"Just peachy," the singer said with a sly grin as she pulled out a cough drop and popped it into her mouth. Leaning back, she sighed softly as the crew got back into position.

"And we're back in three... two... one..."


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey guys, let’s take a trip back in time,” Pidge spoke up from her spot on the couch.

“What do you mean, Pidge?” Lance asked as he looked up from tuning his guitar.

“I was thinking of doing a few songs from the '80s or ’90s.” Keith looked up from his spot next to Allura with a raised eyebrow.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was going over a few choices, and I found one that stuck out to me,” Pidge said as she turned her laptop to face everyone. Pressing the button, she let the music video play. As everyone leaned in to watch the video, Pidge glanced around the room to try and gauge everyone’s reactions. Lance grinned as he glanced up at Pidge, his cerulean eyes shining as he stood and made his way over to her.

“You’re sure you want to tackle this song?” Coran asked as he twirled his mustache. Pidge nodded as Shiro paused the video and crossed his arms, a thoughtful frown on his face as he regarded the group. Pidge nodded as she gave their manager a warm smile.

“I think I can do it. The only thing we have to do is find a place to shoot the video,” Keith spoke up as he looked out the window.

******

_Pidge laughed as she spun around. A smile was plastered on her face as she let out a rather loud laugh. Glancing at Lance, she held out her hand for him to take. Taking the offered hand, Lance spun her around and dipped her, his eyes locked on hers as he leaned in to kiss her._

“I still can’t believe they let you keep that part in the video.”

“I know right? It sorta came out of left field, but the director loved it and had them keep it.” Lance said with a chuckle as he turned to face the host.

“I take it this will be on the new album?” Lance nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, his cerulean eyes looking over the audience before returning to the host. “Let’s just say this next album will be a blast from the past.”

******

“Children behave

That's what they say when we're together

And watch how you play

They don't understand

And so we're...

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Look at the way

We gotta hide what we're doin'

Cuz what would they say

If they ever knew

And so we're

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Running just as fast as we can

Holdin' on to one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground

And then you say

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound” As the last note of the song ended the cheers from the crowd grew.

“That has to be one of the best covers of that song to have been sung. I think it’s safe to say that Tiffany would be proud,” the host said as he walked onto the small stage, a copy of the newly released CD in his hands.

******

Lance swallowed as he knocked on the door. Brushing his hair back, nervously he was greeted by the patriarch of the Holt family.

“Lance? Is everything alright?” Sam asked as he looked at his daughter’s boyfriend.

Lance nodded as he gave the older Holt a small smile and nod as he rubbed the back of his neck. “May I come in sir?”

Blinking, the older male nodded as he took a step back and held the door open. “Please, come in.” Closing the door behind him, he turned and led the younger man into the living room.

******

Keith sighed softly as he took a sip of the coffee Coran had given him. “What was it you needed to talk to me about my boy?” Keith swallowed as he looked at the man his beloved had grown to call Uncle.

******

“This is a surprise Lance, you usually take me out to a pizza place or something.” Pidge said as Lance pushed her chair in. Lance took his seat and gave the singer a tender smile.

“See, I can be unconventional at times!” the Cuban said with a small smile. Pidge giggled softly. As the singer looked over her menu, Lance flagged down their waiter and whispered something to him. The waiter nodded as he pocketed what Lance gave him.

“Are you two ready to order?” the waiter asked as he pulled out his pad and pen. After the waiter had taken their order Pidge raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Pidge asked as she took a sip of her tea. Lance nodded as he looked up at his best friend.

“I’m sure, I just want everything to be perfect.”

“Lance, what is going on?” Pidge asked as the waiter came out of the kitchen with their food.

“I’ll tell you later, let’s just enjoy our dinner right now.”

******

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? It’s a big step my boy.” Coran asked as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes locked on the male in front of him. Keith nodded as he swallowed hard. Coran nodded as he gave the other man a warm smile. “Then you have my blessing.”

******

“You want to sing karaoke with me?” Pidge asked as she leaned back in her chair, her hazel eyes locked on the man in front of her. Lance nodded as he looked through the song book.

“Yeah, we rarely ever get to do a duet together, so I figured why not?” Lance said as he wrote down the song on a slip of paper. Pidge nodded as she took a sip of her water. As they waited for their number to be called they listened to the other people as they performed. Some were pretty good, while others... lets just say they won't be winning any awards.

"Let's give it up for Lance and Pidge!" The DJ called as he handed them a pair of microphones. As they took their places on the stage Pidge shot Lance a look as the music started. Lifting the mic to his face, the Cuban started to sing. His voice dropped to a deep baritone as he locked his gaze on the woman beside him.

"You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you?

What if I find somebody else and I don't need you?

What if this goes south, what if I mess you up?

You say what if I break your heart in two, then what?

Well, I hear you girl, I feel you girl, but not so fast

‘Fore you make your mind up I gotta ask

_**What if I was made for you and you were made for me?** _

_**What if this is it, what if it’s meant to be?** _

_**What if I ain’t one of them fools just playin’ some game?** _

_**What if I just pulled you close, what I leaned in?** _

_**And the stars line up and it’s our last first kiss?** _

_**What if one of these days, baby I go and change your name?** _

_**What if I loved all these what ifs away?** _

What if the sky falls ( _sky falls_ ) or the sun stops burnin’?

We could worry about them what ifs till the world stops turnin’

Or I could kiss you ( _you should kiss me_ )

What if you liked it? ( _bet I’d like it)_

Well, we ain’t ever gonna know unless we try it

_**What if I was made for you and you were made for me?** _

_**What if this is it, what if it’s meant to be?** _

_**What if I ain’t one of them fools just playin’ some game?** _

_**What if I just pulled you close, what I leaned in?** _

_**And the stars line up and it’s our last first kiss?** _

_**What if one of these days, baby I go and change your name?** _

_**What if I loved all these what ifs away?** _

Aw, yeah

Come on

You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you?

What if I find somebody else and I don’t need you?

Damn

_**What if I was made for you and you were made for me?** _

_**What if this is it, what if it’s meant to be?** _

_**What if I ain’t one of them fools just playin’ some game?** _

_**What if I just pulled you close, what I leaned in?** _

_**And the stars line up and it’s our last first kiss?** _

_**What if one of these days, baby I go and change your name?** _

_**What if I loved all these what ifs away?** _

Away ( _away_ )

What if?” Lowering the mic Lance kneels in front of Pidge, a box in his hand as he stares up into her hazel eyes.

******

Krolia smiled as she took a sip of her tea, her eyes locked on the young woman in front of her. Setting her cup down, the older woman leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” the older woman asked as a small blush spread across the younger woman’s face.

“Keith’s been acting a little strange lately and I was wondering if you knew anything.”

“Strange? What do you mean?” Krolia asked.

“As in, not like his usual brooding self.”

Krolia laughed softly as she set her cup down. “Well, that certainly doesn’t sound like Keith. He usually has no problem telling you what’s on his mind.” A small frown appeared the older woman’s face. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Allura sighed softly as she stirred her tea with her straw, her aqua eyes downcast. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. He usually tells me everything but lately…” The young woman trailed off as she took a sip of her drink. “I know he went to Coran’s but all he would tell me is that he’d tell me later. And just this morning he left me the sweetest note on my pillow…”

Krolia nodded as she connected the dots. “Ah I see, well. Maybe it’s just something he needs to figure out for himself first. He did say he would tell you later, right?”

Allura looked up at Krolia and nodded as she set her glass down. “He actually suggested this lunch date for you and me, then he suggested I should go shopping… Keith hates shopping…”

Krolia stammered as she tried to figure a way out of the topic at hand. “Uh, well… You love shopping! Maybe he just wants to do something nice for you.”

Allura frowned in thought as she played with her straw. “There is this new boutiqueI’ve been wanting to go to. Would you like to go with me?” She asked Krolia, her eyes bright.

Much like her son, Krolia wasn’t really a huge fan of shopping. “Uh, well I would, it’s just… uh… Keith is taking you anyways! I wouldn’t want to take away from your time with him!”

Allura frowned slightly as she raised an eyebrow at the older woman. “Keith isn’t taking me shopping, he said he wants me to go shopping, and since Romelle is away visiting her family, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me,” Allura said as she pulled out her wallet to pay the bill.

Sighing softly, Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose as she slowly crumbled under the weight of Allura’s puppy eyes. “Sure. Of course, I’ll go shopping with you.”

******

“Keith, calm down, everything’s going to be just fine.” Shiro chuckled as he watched his little brother pace across the room.

“I… she… gah!” Keith snarled as he gripped his hair and tugged, Shiro sighed as he shook his head. Getting up from his spot on the couch, he made his way over to his brother.

“Keith,” Shiro’s sharp tone registered with the younger man and after a few seconds looked into the familiar grey eyes. “Sit down and breath. Trust me.”

******

Krolia smiled softly as she looked Allura over. Nodding her head, she slowly circled the other woman. “It’s perfect. He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.” Krolia said as she gave the younger woman a tender smile.

“I… I love it,” Allura breathed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Nodding, she chuckled softly as she pictured Keith’s reaction to her choice of outfit.

******

Keith gasped softly when he saw Allura walking down the stairs. Her hair was up in a bun, and the dress she’d bought was absolutely stunning. The way it hung on her frame made him stop and stare. He had no doubt that this is who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Her cerulean eyes locked on his violet ones.

******

Krolia smiled softly as she looked out over the crowd. It was Karaoke Night at the bar she co-owned with an old friend. “How’s everyone doing tonight?” she called out over the crowd. At the answering cheers, she chuckles softly. “That’s wonderful to hear. Now I’m going to get things kicked off tonight. I’ve been wanting to perform this one for you all for a while, and I think now’s the perfect time, so everyone gather ‘round and enjoy the show.” Nodding to the DJ, the older woman clears her throat as the music starts.

“‘We are young

Heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield’

Oh oh oh oh oh

We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong

Searchin’ our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield”

Krolia closed her eyes as she listened to the music, her mind going back to when she first met Keith’s father, and how her own family reacted to the two of them. Opening her eyes, she smiled sadly as she lifted the mic back to her mouth.

“You’re beggin’ me to go, then makin’ me stay

Why do you hurt me so bad

It would help me to know

Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you’ve had

Believe me, believe me, I can’t tell you why

But I’m trapped by your love and I’m chained to your side

We are young

Heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong

Searchin’ our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

We’re losing control

Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside

And before this gets old, will its still feel the same

There’s no way this will die

But if we get much closer, I could lose control

And if your heart surrenders, you’ll need me to hold

We are young

Heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong

Searchin’ our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield.” Krolia slowly lowered the mic as the music continued and slowly came to an end. Taking a bow to thunderous applause, Krolia made her way back over to the bar, her eyes meeting Kolivan’s as he stood behind the bar.

“I haven’t heard you sing like that since Daniel,” Kolivan said as he poured her a small glass of whiskey.

“I know, I was thinking about maybe getting back into it.” She said as she drained her glass in one go.

“You never told me you could sing like that,” Keith spoke up as he sat on the barstool next to his mother. Krolia chuckled softly as he ruffled her son’s hair.

“I used to sing to you all the time as a baby.” Allura chuckled softly as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

“It was beautiful Krolia.”

******

Keith smiled gently as he watched his girlfriend as she moved on the dance floor. “When are you going to ask her already?” Kolivan’s gruff voice startled the young man, causing him to yell and nearly fall from his seat.

“Wha?”

“Don’t make me ask again kit, you’ve been rubbing that box in your pocket for the past thirty minutes.” Keith swallowed as he turned back to where his girlfriend was dancing.

“Relax Keith, it’s not like she’s gonna say no,” Krolia chimed in as she walked back up to the bar. She watched her son as he stared, transfixed on the way Allura was moving her hips. Nodding to himself, the young man stood while shoving the box back in his pocket as he made his way to where his hopefully future fiancé was dancing.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to her neck. “Come outside with me,” he whispered in her ear as he gave it a gentle nibble. A soft moan slipped past Allura’s lips as she arched her neck to the side. Gripping her hand, Keith led her out onto the balcony and turned to face her, his violet eyes meeting hers.

“Keith,” She was stopped by Keith as he put a finger to her lips.

“Don’t speak, not yet please or I’ll lose whatever courage I have.” Allura frowned slightly as she saw Keith fidgeting slightly. Nodding, she waited for him to continue. After a few moments to collect his thoughts, Keith cleared his throat.

“Allura, we’ve been together for a long time now, and I… I don’t want to go another day without you by my side. Allura, will you marry me?” Keith asked as he pulled out the box and opened it as he got down on one knee. Allura gasped softly as she covered her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded.

“Yes, yes I will marry you!”


	11. Chapter 11

“What’s this we hear about possible marriages in the band?” Coran sighed softly as he glanced at the host. Ever since both Lance and Keith proposed to their long term girlfriends, the media had been bugging them all nonstop.

“I’m afraid I cannot comment on anything at this time,” Coran raised a hand as the hostess started to say something more.

******

“I’m so sorry you two, I had no idea…” Krolia sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Mom, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, what’s done is done,” Keith said as he ran a hand through his hair. His violet eyes looked tired as he tried to stifle a yawn. Allura chuckled softly as she gently stroked the raven’s hair.

“I do believe it’s time we all went to bed. It is rather late.” Krolia said as she noticed Keith start to nod off.

******

Pidge groaned softly as she leaned back on the couch. Her head throbbed as she slowly closed her eyes. Two months had passed since she’d started her chemotherapy, and the doctors had warned her that she would feel nauseous. But they didn’t warn her of the pounding headaches that came with it.

“How are you feeling Gremlin?” Lance asked as he walked into the dimmed living-room.

“Like I’ve got a migraine the size of New York.” She quipped as she slowly opened her eyes and gave her fiancé a small smile. “But thanks for asking anyway.”

******

Allura frowned as she read the lyrics. Something still didn’t feel right. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew it wasn’t done. Shaking her head, she sighed as she tossed the sheet music onto the table and leaned against one of the many windows that overlooked the city. A small frown graced her face as she thought over the conversation she’d had with Pidge the other day. It kept coming back to the forefront of her mind when she least expected it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Keith asked as he walked into the room, his raven hair damp from his shower. He slung his towel over his bare shoulders as he noticed Allura jump. As she turned to face him, he felt a stirring in his loins as the light-framed her perfectly. The way the sun shone on her snow-white hair enhanced her beauty in ways he’d never thought of before.

“I’ll tell you after I’ve had more time to think. I take it Thace had everything covered at the shop?” She asked as she made her way towards her lover. Keith nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her. Smirking, he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

******

Curtis laughed softly as he watched as Shiro stumbled into the kitchen, his hair a rats nest. “Sleep well?” Shiro grumbled as he muttered and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Next time I tell you to get to bed, maybe you’ll listen to me,” Curtis said warmly as he slid a plate of eggs, bacon, and a fresh muffin over to his partner. Shiro grunted as he took a sip of his coffee and leaned forward, his grey eyes locked on the man in front of him.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Shiro asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

******

Humming softly, Pidge made her way around the kitchen, a mug of cinnamon tea in her hands. Taking a sip of her tea, she sighed softly; finally, a day without any therapy or doctor visits. A day she could finally rest. Reclining on the couch, she pulled out the remote and turned on the television.

It was on the couch that Lance found her when he came back from the studio. She’d fallen asleep somewhere between Days Of Our Lives and Judge Judy. Shaking his head, the Cuban turned off the TV and gently picked up his fiancé only to frown at how light she’d become. Granted, she was always light, but this was almost bird-like. A soft moan escaped her lips as she turned and burrowed deeper into his chest.

“Lance?” Pausing, he glanced down at the woman in his arms.

“Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?” He asked as he sat on the edge of their bed holding his lover close.

“A little tired, but other than that, I’m fine.” The singer said softly as she gave the Cuban a warm smile. A small shiver ran through her as she coughed softly. Lance gave her a warm smile as he pulled back the blankets and slid them both into the bed.

“Let’s take a nap, I think we both need it,” the Cuban said with a small chuckle.

******

Krolia yawned as she leaned against the wall, a mug of fresh coffee in her hands.A small chuckle left her lips as she watched her son drag himself from his spot on the pull out bed in the living room. A small groan slipped past his lips as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, Krolia smirked as her son made himself a cup of coffee, his violet eyes locked on the cup as if it held the secrets to the universe.

“I warned you to take it easy.” Krolia chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. Kieth growled low and took a small sip of his coffee.

“He never listens, you should know that by now,” Allura said softly as she walked into the kitchen. Tying her hair into a ponytail, Allura smiles softly as she presses a kiss to her lover’s cheek.

“You are one to talk,” Keith quipped as he finished his cup. Allura giggled as she fixed her own cup of coffee.

******

Coran looked over the contract then back up to the man across the table. “Are you serious about this?” The other man nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

“Take your time, talk with the Paladins, and get their input. I think you’ll find the answer will be unanimous.”

******

“Wait, are you serious?” Pidge asked as she looked up from her laptop. Lance looked up from his place at the end of the couch, his guitar in his hands as he stopped tuning it. As seven sets of eyes all turn to look at him, Coran swallowed hard, tugging at his shirt collar.

“I think it would be a great idea for the team,” Shiro spoke up from his spot against the wall. “We need a place to call our own.”

“I think it’s a good idea. Plus, we’ll be able to meet our fans on a regular basis,” Hunk spoke up from his chair.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Keith chimed in as he sat on the edge of Allura’s chair, his hand on her shoulder.

“I think we are all in agreement, are we not?” Allura asked as she glanced at the band. As everyone nodded, Allura turned towards Coran and held out her hand. “Let me see the contract, Coran.”

******

“And you all agree to the terms and conditions?” The lawyer asked as he looked between the band. As everyone nodded, he pulled out a few pens. “Alright, if you could all sign, we can get started on moving you all into the suites.”

Pidge glanced at Lance who nodded as he quickly signed his name. Handing her the pen, he smiled warmly as she quickly signed her name. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. After everyone signed the contract, the lawyer picked it up and put it into his briefcase.

******

Pidge frowned as she looked over her suitcase then back to her closet. Shaking her head, the singer dove back into the depths of the closet. It was there that Lance found her as she threw out clothes without seeing where they were going.

“Um… babe? What are you doing?” Lance asked as he looked in the closet, Pidge turned to face her fiancé with a small frown.

“Um… packing?” Lance snickered as Pidge tossed a dress-shirt at him.

“Babe, if this is packing, I don’t want to see what unpacking is for you.” Lance teased as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“There’s a method to my madness, you should know that by now,” the singer teased as she leaned back into his embrace, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

******

“Welcome to your home away from home!” the bellboy said as he opened the door to the suite. Lance’s jaw dropped as he looked around the room, his ocean blue eyes finally resting on Pidge.

“This is really happening…”

“Yeah, it feels like we’re in the big leagues now,” Pidge said as she walked up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lance nodded as he swallowed, leaning down he pressed his lips to hers and with a chuckle the Cuban pulled back and cupped her face.

“Pidge… Katie, I love you so much.” Lance whispered as he stared into her hazel eyes. Pidge smile softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer.

“I love you to Lance McClain, more than you know.” The songstress said in a soft voice as she kissed him.

******

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” Pidge shouted as she sauntered onto the stage, her hair shining in the lights as she scanned the roaring crowd. A laugh left the singer as she waved and held out her hand as the cue for the band to make their way onto the stage. As the paladins made their way out onto the stage, the crowd went into a frenzy.

“We are so pleased to be here with you tonight! We’ve got a few new songs for you tonight, and we’ll also be doing a few old favorites. If you know them, feel free to join us, now let’s have some fun!” Pidge shouted much to the crowd’s delight.

******

“For my last song of the night, I want to slow things down for a little bit. This song has a lot of meaning to me, and I think it’s actually rather fitting for tonight.” Pidge swallowed as she closed her eyes. Keith splayed his fingers over the keys and started playing, a hush fell over the crowd as Pidge lifted her head and started to sing.

“I’m trying to hold my breath

Let it stay this way

Can’t let this moment end

You set off a dream in me

Getting louder now

Can you hear it echoing?

Take my hand

Will you share this with me?

Cause darling, without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the night sky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it’ll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never enough

Never enough

For me

For me

For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the night sky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it’ll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

For me

For me

For me

For me”

Pidge’s voice echoed as the final notes finished, and for a moment, there was silence. Lowering the microphone, Pidge looked out over the crowd and bowed. That seemed to shatter the spell as the entire audience jumped to their feet and started cheering.

******

Pidge panted softly as she threw herself into her chair in her dressing room. Acough spilled past her lips as she laid her head down in her arms. As the young woman rested her head, a knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she called. Lance popped his head in and looked around the room, his ocean blue eyes meeting her hazel ones in the mirror.

“You were amazing, Katie,” Lance said as he put a bouquet of roses on the dressing room table. The singer took a rose and brushed it against her cheek and smiled softly.

“Thanks, Lance,” The young woman said as she turned and looked at her fiancé.

******

“Honey, are you sure? This is a pretty big step,” Coleen asked as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes locked on her daughter. Taking a deep breath, the older woman glanced at her daughter’s fiancé and watched as he kneaded the dough he’d been working on for the past ten minutes. Lance hummed softly as he pulled out the garlic butter and a brush.

“I’m sure, Mom, more so than I’ve ever been.”

******

Hunk nodded as he pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. Turning around, he gave everyone a warm smile. “Alright, that’s the last thing and now all we have to do is wait for-” He was cut off as the doorbell rang. Keith walked over to the door and opened it.

“I take it we are the last stragglers?” Krolia asked as she pulled off her jacket. Keith nodded as he gave his mom a warm embrace.

“Yeah, but that’s alright. Thanks for being here mom. It means a lot.” Keith said, his voice muffled as his mother wrapped her arms around her son.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Keith,” the older woman said warmly as she pressed a kiss to the top of her son’s head.

Keith took his place next to Allura and smiled gently. Together, they turned and watched as Kolivan took his place at the center, a bible in his hand. On the other side of Allura stood Pidge and Lance,both of them staring into each other’s eyes.

“Dearly beloved…”


	12. Chapter 12

Allura groaned softly as she pulled herself out of bed. Covering her face with her hand, she yawned loudly as she made her way into the bathroom. Blinking at the harsh light, she looked herself over in the mirror. Running her hand down her body, she paused as she rested her hand on her stomach. Swallowing, the singer thought back to last month when she and Pidge had their lunch date.

_“Hey Allura, I wanted to ask you something.” Setting her glass down, Allura looked at her friend and nodded for her to continue. “Lance and I were talking, and since we don’t know what’s going to happen… we’d like for you to be our surrogate. When I got my diagnosis, my parent’s and I had my eggs frozen.” Pidge swallowed as she looked down and fiddled with her fork._

_“That’s a rather large request, Pidge. I will need to talk with Keith about this,” Allura said softly as she gave the singer a warm smile._

Allura gasped softly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle. Giggling softly, she leaned back into her husband’s embrace.

“You weren’t in bed. Are you feeling alright?” Keith asked softly as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her neck.

“I’m alright, I was just thinking about what Pidge and I talked about the other day,” the singer said softly as she finally rested her hands on her stomach. Keith glanced down, gently placed his hands over hers, and looked at her in the mirror.

“You know what my decision is,” Keith said as he gently grasped his wife’s chin and turned her around. “I love you Allura, so much. And if we have to wait a while so Lance and Pidge can have a family, then I’m alright with it.”

******

Allura smiled softly as everyone took their places. Standing at the microphone, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the music started.

“Watching the rainfall in Vienna

Pictures of another time

From the corner of a small cafe

We watched the world go by

Now we sit here the best of strangers

We played the game for all it’s worth

Endless nights in Vienna’s eyes

Take me back again

‘Cause in Vienna we were poetry

Yes, in Vienna love was alive

Watching you watching me

All that our eyes could see

All of the nights

We chased into the dawn

It was the best time of my life

We can’t surrender to a feeling

That dance belongs to yesterday

Yet, I still hear Vienna’s song

Take me back again

‘Cause in Vienna we were poetry

Yes, in Vienna love was alive

Watching you watching me

All that our eyes could see

All of the nights

We chased into the dawn

It was the best time of my life.”

Allura swallowed as she took a step back from the mic, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked at the group of friends that had become her family. As the music swelled, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she locked eyes with her husband. Her hand moved down to her stomach, and she nodded as she gave a small smile. Walking back to the mic, she gently took it into her hands and opened her mouth, the notes holding long and pure.

“‘Cause in Vienna

We were poetry

Yes, in Vienna love was alive

Watching you watching me

All that our eyes could see

All of the nights

We chased into the dawn.”

Smiling softly, Allura leaned in closer to the mic, her voice soft as she stared into the camera.

“It was the best time of my life.” The music slowly faded out as Allura hummed softly. A smile graced her lips as the crowd erupted into cheers. Turning slightly, she gestured to the band as the cheers grew even louder. Turning back, she took her bow as her husband walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist.

******

Allura swallowed softly as she put the pen down. Looking over the document, she glanced at her husband, then over to her two friends. The doctor looked the papers over and nodded as she added the papers into a file.

“Alright, Mrs. Kogane, if you’ll follow me please, we’ll get started.” Allura nodded as she stood up.

******

Allura groaned softly as she pulled herself out of bed. Covering her face with her hand, she yawned loudly as she made her way into the bathroom. Blinking at the harsh light, she looked herself over in the mirror. Running her hand down her body, she paused as she rested her hand on her stomach. 'Two months have passed since I've agreed to be their surrogate, and now as I carry their child... I wonder what it'd be like to have one of my own,' Allura thought as she stared down at her still flat stomach.

"Allura, are you alright?" Keith asked as he leaned against the door of the bathroom, his violet eyes on his wife. Allura smiled as she looked up and caught her husband's gaze. Turning to face him, she held out her hand for him to take.

"I'm perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow, this is my shortest chapter yet, I'm sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer.   
> *****************

Allura smiled as she pulled her robe around her, placing a hand to her stomach she giggled softly as she felt a kick, the little one certainly was very active this morning. Turning on the light of the bathroom Allura gently opened her robe and placed a tender hand over her now swelling stomach. The inception had gone smoothly, and she was now carrying Pidge and Lance’s child. Her second trimester was coming to an end and luckily for the singer she had a doctor’s appointment later that day. Keith smiled softly as he sat at the kitchen table as Allura walked in.

“How are you feeling today?” Keith asked as he put his cup down, his violet eyes meeting her Azure ones.

“I’m alright, the little one is just being very active is all,” The singer said softly as she sat down across from her husband. Keith chuckled softly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“You have a doctor’s appointment today right? Will Pidge be going with you?” Allura nodded as she picked up a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

******

Lance strummed his guitar and looked out out the large window, his mind calm from the familiar tune that spilled from his favorite instrument. Pidge had gone with Allura to the doctor for a checkup, they offered to take Lance with them, but the guitarist declined saying he needed an afternoon to himself.

A small smile graced his face as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he opened the message from Pidge and gasped softly as he saw the sonogram picture. A small smile spread across his face as he cradled his phone. Sending back a quick text to Pidge he put his guitar down and walked into the kitchen.

******

“Do you two have a name picked out?” Allura asked as she leaned back and sighed softly as the pain in her back eased up some. Pidge nodded as she sat on the arm of the sofa, her hazel eyes shimmering as she glanced at the sonogram photo.

“Yeah, we decided to call her Rose.” The singer said warmly as she handed the photo to Lance who then put it on the fridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Pidge swallowed as she leaned against the piano, in front of her was some sheet music, shaking her head she sighed as she lifted her pencil and made a few notes. Humming softly she picked up the pages and took a seat at the piano, humming softly she started to play. Glancing at the pages she nodded as she went through the opening lines, her brow furrowing as she stumbled over a few passages. Taking a deep breath she stopped playing, looking down at her hands she frowned when she saw they were shaking.

Taking a deep breath she closed the lid over the keys, standing she made her way into the kitchen. Making herself a cup of tea she leaned against the counter and sighed softly as she waited for her drink to be ready. Closing her eyes she thought back to earlier that year.

_“Hey Pidge, how are you feeling?” Opening her eyes she smiled as she was Lance walking into the living room, patting the spot next to her she invited him to sit with her._

_“I’m alright just really tired,” She said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder._

_“If the chemo is making you feel this bad...”_

_“Lance... don’t I want to be around for as long as possible.”_

Pidge blinked as she looked at the photo on the fridge, it was one from a few years ago when they’d done their Blast to the Past CD, it was a huge hit, and the fans loved that the entire band decided to dress up. Black skinny jeans, along with a grey sleeveless shirt was completed with a dark green skirt, she’d painted a star over her right eye. Lance, on the other hand, was wearing a light grey shirt, a black jacket and a pair of skinny blue jeans. In the guitarist’s hands was his iconic bright blue and white electric guitar. The singer smiled as she put her glass into the sink and made her way towards the bedroom, her bed called out to her like a siren’s song as she felt the exhaustion slam into her like a freight train.

******

Lance hummed as he worked in the nursery, a somewhat Hispanic tune flowed from his lips as he worked. Pausing to restart the song he started singing, his accent making itself known as the words spilled from his lips. Pidge leaned against the door and watched as her husband put the crib together. 

“That’s beautiful Lance, you should sing that for the show.” Lance looked up and smiled at his wife. Shaking his head he chuckled as he glanced at the instructions. Pidge smiled as she walked into the living room where Allura sat with her feet propped up, her hands gently stroking her swollen stomach.

“Not much longer now, how are you feeling?” Allura gave the other singer a warm smile as she hummed softly.

“I’m alright, I can’t wait for us all to meet her either,” She said as she held out her hand for Pidge to take. Placing the singer’s hand to her swollen stomach she chuckled as the baby kicked against her hand. Looking up Pidge smiled warmly as she baby kicked again.

“Hey baby, are you being good for your Aunt Allura?” Pidge whispered as she leaned her head against Allura, her hands gently rubbing.

******

Allura gasped as she sat straight up in her bed, her hands going to her swollen stomach.

“Lura?” Keith slurred as he woke up, flicking on the light he threw off the covers.

“Keith, my water just broke.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long but here's the second to last chapter.

Allura screamed as another contraction hit her; Keith stood at her side as she gripped his head tightly. Grimacing the keyboardist looked out the door at Pidge and Lance as they stood at the doorway. Another scream ripped itself from the singer’s throat as another contraction hit her. 

******

“You can come in now,” The nurse said as she gave Pidge and Lance a small smile. Pidge swallowed as she walked into the dimly lit room, Lance followed along behind her as their eyes were locked on Allura and the small bundle she held in her arms. Looking up she smiled warmly; “Do you want to see your daughter?” Allura asked as Pidge made her way to the side of Allura’s bed. Nodding the singer swallowed as Allura transferred the baby over to her arms. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Pidge breathed. 

******

^6 months later^

“Alright everyone, it’s just about time for us to send you home, but before we do, we want to give you one last song,” Pidge said as she looked out over the crowd. As Allura took center stage. Allura smiled softly as she tossed her hair out of her face and put a hand over her now flat stomach. 

“Thank you for that Pidge,” Allura said warmly as she turned to address the crowd. “This next song is one that’s near and dear to my heart, I hope as you listen you hear it with an open mind and heart.” 

Closing her eyes the singer swallowed as the music started, lifting her face she started to sing.

“I wonder if when all is done

Anyone heard my voice

But from the start we have no choice

Our journeys just begin

I'll never know if I was right

Did I fight hard enough?

When the battles grew too rough

Should I have given in?

But here I stand and swear to you

I did the best that I could do...

I know my voice was just a whisper

But someone may have heard

There were nights the moon above me stirred,

And let me grab a hold

My hands have touched the gold

My hearts been driven by extremes

Blind with dreams, tight with fear

But still God knows that I was hear

And I was so alive

And now I lay the past to rest

For in the end I did my best

You have to live the life you're given

And never close your eyes

You hold on, and stare into the sky,

And burn against the cold

For any moment, you might find the gold!

And there was joy

Through it all

And I am standing tall

I know my voice was just a whisper

But someone must have heard

There were nights the moon above me stirred,

And let my life take hold

I rode across that sky

And once I touched the gold

Here in my own two hands

I once had the gold”

Allura’s voice rang out like a bell over the silent crowd. Humming softly as the song faded she smiled as she took her bow. The crowd erupted into cheers as Allura took another bow, her blue eyes shining in the bright light. 

^Six years later^

“I love you baby girl, and I hope this song finds you when you need it the most.” Pidge smiled into the camera as she stopped the recording. Opening another recording software the singer put on her headphones she listened to the pre-recorded music. Nodding to herself she picked up her laptop and walked into her in-room studio. Plugging her laptop into the system she takes her place behind the mic and starts the music playback. Closing her eyes she let the music take over. 

“Long ago and oh so far away

There were dreams that I recall  
Full of unicorns who loved to play  
Behind my garden walls

And the clouds would look like dragons tails

As they moved across the sky

And a tree could be the prince of whales  
And little girls could fly  
I remember every moment  
How it was to just be me  
And to my surprise  
I look through your eyes  
And once more I can see  
I remember living in between  
What was real and what was not

'neath a sky of blue and field of green

I long ago forgot

I remember rabbits running late

Underneath my mother's fence

And a singing cup and a talking plate

Who somehow both made sense

I remember every moment

I remember being free

And to my surprise

I look through your eyes

And I remember me

For somewhere deep inside me

There's a girl from way back when

She just needs your heart to guide me

And make her see again

I remember every moment

How it was to just be me

And to my surprise

I look through your eyes

And once more I can see.” Pidge slowly opened her eyes and swallowed as she stoped the recording, reaching up she wiped her eyes dry as she felt a few tears fall. 

******

“So rumor has it the gang might be taking a small break for a while?” Coran chuckled softly as he leaned back in his seat, twirling his mustache he nodded his head. 

“For once the rumors are correct, the band has been having a good run and they have all decided to take a bit of a break. I will tell you that they will be back in time for the winter rush.” Coran said with a small smile as he crossed his legs. 

******

“Auntie Lura!!!!!” Chuckling softly the older woman knelt down and caught her niece as she launched herself at her aunt. 

“Hello my golden girl, how are you?” Allura asked as she pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m great! Momma and Papa are in the studio working on something for the party tonight!” The six year old said excitedly as she waved her hands around. 

“So basically they’ve been in there for at least two hours,” Keith spoke up as he shut the door behind him. Shaking his head he groaned as he popped his back. 

“Uncle Keef!!!!” 

“Hey little bit, are you hungry?” Keith asked as he rubbed her head playfully. At her nod he gave her a small smile and made his way into the kitchen.

******

“Alright, do you want to run through it one more time?” Lance asked as he fiddled with his guitar, his ocean blue eyes locked on his wife as she closed the program she was using. 

“No, I think we got it as good as we are gonna.” She said as she popped her back. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her hazel eyes were tired as she closed the laptop with a snap. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright hun?” Lance asked softly as he placed a hand over his wife’s forehead. 

“I’m fine Lance, just tired is all.” She sighed as she gave him a half-hearted glare. Pulling his hand back the Cuban gave her a small smile as he nodded. 

“You two better be decent, I’m coming in.” Allura called as she opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Pidge rolled her eyes as she pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“We’re just finishing up,” Pidge said as she yawned, her jaw popping as she pulled her phone out of her pocket raising an eyebrow at the time she turned her gaze towards her friend.

******

Nodding to herself Pidge reached over and turned on her camera, her face phased into focus as she fiddled with the machine. Taking a seat she gave a small smile.

“Hey baby girl, it’s me. I’m making this recording for your 16th birthday, I have everything set up so it will unlock for you at a certain time. I’ve left you a few songs as well, some of them are ones we or rather I recorded but they never made it to the album,” Pidge paused the recording and swallowed as she felt a pain shoot through her chest. Shaking her head she resumed the recording.

“I have set these video diaries to unlock for you on your birthday. You’ll get one every year. I only hope I have made enough.” Swallowing hard the singer rapidly blinked her eyes. Giving a soft smile she blew a kiss into the camera and turned it off.

******

“One last show before you start your stint on Broadway, are you sure you’re ready?” Lance asked as he leaned against the door to her dressing room, his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. A smile spread across her face as she saw her husband.

“Yeah, yeah I think I am.” The singer said as she ran through a quick warm-up, her voice clearly ringing out in the room.

******

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” Pidge shouted as she ran onto the stage, a blinding smile on her face as she looked out over the sold out show. As the crowd roared Pidge laughed, her light blue dress swung around her waist as she did a twirl and lifted the mic to her mouth. The last show of their run and she was going to make sure it was the best one they’d ever had.

“We have something a little different for you all tonight, and to start us off is my husband Lance McClain!” Pidge shouted as Lance made his way center stage. The roar of the crowd was deafening, but the lead guitarist smiled as he waved to the audience, his eyes blazing with joy as he took the mic from his wife. As he gave her a kiss on the forehead the room went silent as they waited for the show to actually start. Hunk smiled as he stood, a trumpet in his hand. Lifting the instrument he started to play. As their other instruments joined in Lance smiled as he lifted the mic to his mouth.

"Hear me now oh thou bleak and unbearable world

Thou art base and debauched as can be

And a knight with his banner all bravely unfurled

Now hurls down his gauntlet to thee!

I am I, Don Quixote, the Lord of La Mancha

Destroyer of Evil am I,

I will march to the sound of the trumpets of glory

Forever to conquer or die

Hear me heathens and wizards and serpents of sin

All your dastardly doings are past

For a holy endeavor is now to begin

And virtue shall triumph at last!

The music swelled as Lance lowered the mic and spun around to watch the band, his eyes lingering on his wife, the singer lifted her own mic as the music continued to crescendo, she started to vocalize, her voice blending in smoothly with the instruments, her voice reached notes he’d only dreamed of hearing and the look of pure ease on her face made him smile. Whirling back around he stamped his foot as the music swelled once more.

"I am I, Don Quixote, the Lord of La Mancha

A Name all the world soon will know

And the wild winds of fortune will carry me onward

Oh whither soever they blow

Whither soever they blow

Onward to Glory I go!” Lance held the note as the music reached its peak behind him. As the music finished Lance lowered his mic and panted heavily as he took a much needed breath.

******

Pidge swallowed as she got ready for the next set, taking a swig of her water bottle she closed her eyes and sighed as she felt a tremor go through her. Glancing down at her shaking hands she swallows hard and tucks a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Taking a steadying breath she puts a bright smile on her face as she makes her way back onto the stage.

******

“I feel that I’m alive

I’m alive

(When you reach for me)

When you reach for me

(Raising spirits high)

God knows that

That I’ll be the one

Standing by

Through good and through trying times

And it’s only begun

I can’t wait for the rest of my life”

As the thunder rolled Pidge swallowed hard as she felt a tremor go through her as she felt herself get lightheaded. Before she could say anything she felt her eyes close as her body became weightless. A loud squeal was heard as Lance dropped his guitar and ran over to his wife. “Someone call an ambulance!” He shouted as he turned his attention back to his wife.

******

Lance paced back and forth as he and the band waited in the waiting room of the hospital. They’d wheeled Pidge into the emergency room as soon as they’d gotten to the hospital, that was two hours ago. Two hours of Lance pacing back and forth like a caged animal, his hair messy from running his hands through it. Swallowing hard Lance looked up as the doors to the emergency room opened and the doctor walked out, his face was drawn as he pulled off his gloves and sighed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Doc, how is she?” Kieth asked as he and the others stood, in his arms Rose shuffled sleepily as her uncle gently adjusted her. Allura swallowed when she saw the doctor’s ashen face, holding out her hands she took her god-daughter and walked out of the room, humming softly as she gently patted her back.

“We’ve managed to get her stabilized,” The doctor swallowed as he looked at each member.

“Don’t keep us in suspense doc, what’s going on?” Shiro asked, his tone crisp as he glared at the doctor. Just as the doctor was about to speak the doors opened and in came Pidge’s parents and brother.

“Mrs. McClain’s cancer has come back with a vengeance like I’ve never seen before. I have no explanation as to why.” The doctor stammered as he noticed the glare of the Cuban in front of him.

“I want to see my wife.” The Cuban snarled as he took a step forward.

“Lance, that’s enough!” Keith snapped as he placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. The Cuban swallowed hard as he glanced at his friend.

“I…” The Cuban swallowed hard as he felt himself start to shake. “I… What if… Keith…” The guitarist bit back a sob as he was pulled into an embrace by the keyboardist.

“Lance, right now you have to be strong, she needs you. Rosie needs you.” Keith said softly as he pulled back and gripped the Cuban by his shoulders firmly.

******

Pidge’s eyes slowly opened as she groaned softly. Slowly looking around the singer groaned as the pain of the bright lights sent daggers of pain through her. Lance shifted and moaned softly as he lifted his head and slowly blinked his cerulean eyes open, seeing his wife laying there with her eyes open he sat up and leaned in closer.

“Hey beautiful,” He said softly as he met her gaze.

“Hey sharpshooter,” She rasped back, her voice barely there. Swallowing Lance reached out and gently cupped her face.

“You feeling alright?” He asked softly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Like I got run over by a truck,” She rasped softly as she swallowed. Her hazel eyes were tired as she gazed into her loving husband’s ocean blue eyes. Seeing the worry in his eyes she frowned slightly. “Lance, what’s wrong?” She asked. The Cuban swallowed hard as he licked his lips and took a deep breath just as he was about to answer the door opened and the doctor walked in, his clipboard in his hand.

“Mrs. McClain, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

******

Pidge sighed tiredly as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Looking out the window she swallowed hard as she heard the door to their apartment open. Turning around she smiled gently as her daughter came bounding over to her, her energy seemingly endless.

“Hey baby girl, did you have a good day with Uncle Keith?” She asked as her daughter wrapped arms around her waist.

“Uh-huh, we went to the zoo, and the movies, and then we went to McDonald’s!” The six year old said excitedly. Pidge chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Come sit with me baby, tell me all about it.” The singer said as she led her daughter to the couch.

******

“Pidge, are you alright?” Lance asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched his wife as she slowly brushed her hair.

“I’m fine Lance, just tired,” She said as she met her husband’s eyes in the mirror. Nodding the guitarist got up and walked up behind her, taking the brush he tenderly started to brush her hair. The singer sighed gently as she closed her eyes and let her husband take care of her.

“I’m scared Lance,” The young woman whispered as she trembled slightly. Lance’s hands stilled as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I am too,” The Cuban confessed softly, neither of them wanting to truly break the silence that had fallen over the room.

******

The silence of the apartment was shattered as six year old Rose McClain ran into her parents room and jumped onto their bed giggling wildly. Lance chuckled softly as he reached up and grabbed his daughter who squealed with joy. 

“Daddy!!!!” She cried as her father tickled her. Lance paused in his tickling as he glanced at his still sleeping wife, making up his mind he carefully slid out of the bed and picked up his daughter.

“Come on sunshine, let’s let mommy rest while we make breakfast okay?” Nodding the six-year old wrapped her arms around her father and blew her mother a kiss.

******

The scent of fried bacon and eggs filled the apartment, glancing at the clock on the microwave Lance frowned as he noted that Pidge wasn’t up yet. Putting the food onto a tray he patted his daughter’s head as he carefully made his way into his bedroom.

“Pidge? Are you awake yet?” Lance asked as he put the tray down on the bedside table, his brow furrowed with worry as he reached out to gently shake his wife. Only to recoil back at how cold her skin was. Granted they always slept with their room cold but never like this. With shaking hands Lance gently rolled her over and swallowed a scream at her pale face. Pressing his fingers to her pulse point he felt his heart drop.


	16. Chapter 16

“In other news, the band know as Voltron is taking an indefinite hiatus from the musical world.” The camera zooms out to reveal the news anchor and her partner.

“Well that’s to be expected, not only did they loose one of their own members but the lead guitarist lost his wife and their daughter lost her mother. I’d say they can take as long as they need to get over this loss.”

Keith sighed softly as he turned off the television, it was the same thing, no matter what channel they watched. It’d been three months since Pidge’s passing, three months of Lance falling into a deep depression, three months of Rose asking for her mother, and when she was going to come back. Three months of being strong for everyone. It was starting to wear him down, the keyboardist swallowed back a sob as he heard his wife walking down the stairs, chatting away to their god-daughter.

“Hey princess, did you sleep good?” Keith asked softly as he took the child from his wife. Rose nodded as she clung to her god-father, Allura smiled softly as the small family made their way into the kitchen, her snow-white hair was up in a messy bun as she poured herself and her husband a cup of coffee.

Allura turned to face her husband and paused when she saw the look on his face. “Keith? Is everything alright?”

“I’ll be back,” Keith snarled quietly as he handed Rose back to his wife. Grabbing his coat and keys the keyboardist slammed the door behind him.

“Come on Angel, let’s get you some breakfast okay?” Allura said with a warm smile as she looked at her god-daughter.

******

Lance was jolted out of a light sleep due to someone pounding on his door, grumbling the man pulled on his robe and shuffled his way towards the front door. “Lance you have five seconds to open this damn door before I break it down,” Blinking the Cuban unlocked the door and stared into the face of his one of his best friends.

“Keith? What are you…” He was cut off as Keith shoved him back and stormed into the apartment, his purple eyes blazing as he slammed the door shut behind him.

“Shut up, you don’t get to speak!” The keyboardist snarled as he gripped the other man by his robe and practically threw him into a chair which nearly toppled over. “You need to get your act together, we’ve allowed you your time, we’ve given you space, and we’ve taken in your daughter. Now… it’s time for you to man up, get your head out of your ass, and be the man we know you can be. Your daughter misses her father, do you know that she cries herself to sleep every night, that she constantly asks when her mom is coming home?!

“Rose needs her father, she needs you. Lance we know you miss Pidge, we miss her too. Do you really think she’d want you to shut yourself away from everyone?” Keith swallowed as he pulled out a thumb drive and threw it at the Cuban, his eyes sharp. “That’s for you, don’t ask me what’s on it I have no idea. All I know is it’s from your genius of a wife, so if you won’t listen to me, maybe you’ll listen to her.” The keyboardist turned on his heel and headed towards the door, pausing he glanced at the man behind him, his purple eyes soft. “I’ll stop by tomorrow with Rose, she really misses her daddy,” He said as he opened the door and left the apartment. Looking down at the thumb drive Lance swallowed as he fingered the symbol that Pidge engraved into every one of her drives.

******

“Hey sharpshooter, if you’re watching this then that means you’re at a very low point right now. And that I’m not there anymore, and for that I’m so very sorry. There’s something I have to tell you, and knowing you, you’re going to try and blame yourself for it. Well don’t. There was nothing you could’ve done,” Pidge in the recording sighed softly as she adjusted her glasses.

“I’ve made video diaries for Rose, and I also made a few for you as well, such as this one. I know you Lance, and right now you feel like you’ve got nothing left to live for right? Well you’re wrong, you have a beautiful daughter who needs her daddy, so get up off your ass, and go to her.”

******

Allura looked up from her book as the front door opened, setting the book down she smiled as she got up and practically ran over to Lance and pulled him into an embrace.

“Hey Lura,” He breathed as he hugged the woman back, his face buried in her hair.

“Welcome back Lance,” The white haired woman said softly as she pulled back and gave him a warm smile. The Cuban smiled back softly as he walked over to his daughter’s room, leaning against the door he watched as she played, her back to him.

“Hey there flower,” He said softly as he felt a vice grip his throat.

“Daddy?” Turning around the little girl dropped her toys as she stared him.

“Yeah honey, it’s daddy,” He breathed as he knelt, his arms wide as he watched as she launched herself into his arms. Her little arms wrapping around his waist as she cried into his stomach.

“Can we go home?” She asked, her face still buried in her father’s stomach.

“Yeah baby, we can go home.”

* **One Year Later** *

“Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming out here tonight.” Lance said as he stood center stage, he and the rest of the band were in dress casual, he smiled softly as he glanced down at the front row seat where Rose was sitting with his parents. “As this will most likely be the last time you hear Voltron, I wanted to dedicate this last song to the love of my life, the woman who gave me a lovely daughter, and who taught me so much. Katie, this ones for you,” He swallowed as he started plucking the strings of his guitar, his eyes drifting closed as he counted himself in.

“You learn to take your coffee black

You learn to drink your whiskey neat

You learn to take your shower cold

And sleep on tired feet

You learn to order dinner in

You learn to send the laundry out

You learn how to amuse yourself

You learn to live without

You tell yourself you’re rich at last in money and in time

You draw a bath and then unplug the phone

You pour yourself a Pinot Clo Du Val 2003

You sit a spell a king upon his throne

You go to bed alone

You learn to fall asleep alone

You learn to silence ticking clocks

You learn to pull the shades at night

And double check the locks

You learn to speak so calmly when

Your heart would like to scream and shout

You learn to stop and breathe and smile

You learn to live without

You find the dress and skirt you thought you’d given to good will

You toss her favorite shoes onto the pile

You see her in the face of the girl she left behind

And die a bit with every tiny smile

But only for a while

You learn to count the quiet winds

An hour with no unprompted tears

And not to count the deadly days

As they fade into years

You learn to stand alone at last

So brave and bold and strong and stout

You learn somehow to like the dark

And even love the doubt

You learn to hold your life inside you

And never let it out

You learn to live and die and then to live

You learn to live without

You learn to live without

You learn to live without”

Lance lowers the mic and smiles softly as he takes a bow, his eyes finding his daughter as he blows a kiss her way.

* **Ten Years Later** *

Rose swallowed softly as she peeked through the curtain at the filled auditorium. Carnegie Hall was filled to maximum capacity, everyone was waiting for the Soprano to take the stage. She’d worked so hard to be able to sing on this stage: the same stage her mother had gotten to sing on before...

“Are you ready flower?” Looking behind her the young woman smiled when she saw her father walk out of the wings, a freshly tailored suit clung to his slender frame. Nodding she ran and flung herself into her fathers embrace.

“I just wish mom were here for this.” A small smile graced his face as he gently cupped his daughters cheeks.

“She’s always with us,” Lance said as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Keith and Allura shared a glance as they both walked onto the main stage, the murmur quickly quieted down as the two former Paladins addressed the people.

“Good evening and welcome to this very special night. We are here to honor a long time friend and loved one. Please join us in welcoming for the very first time, Rose McClain and her father Lance as they dedicate a very special song to a very special woman.” At Keith’s nod the curtain rose and the two of them made their way back into the wings.

Rose smiled softly as she and her father walked up to the microphones, taking a calming breath she started to sing.

“ _I thought sooner or later_

_The lights up above_

_Will come down in circles_

_And guide me to love_

_But I don't know what's right for me_

_I cannot see straight_

_I've been here too long_

_And I don't want to wait for it_

_Fly like a cannonball_

_Straight to my soul_

_Tear me to pieces_

_And make me feel whole_

_I'm willing to fight for it_

_And carry this weight_

_But with every step_ _I keep questioning what is true_

_Fall on me_

_With open arms_

_Fall on me_

_From where you are_

_Fall on me_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_

_With all your light_ ” Lowering her mic she smiled softly as her father lifted his mic and gave her a tender smile.

“ **Presto una luce ti illuminerà** ****

**Seguila sempre, guidarti saprà** ****

**Tu non arrenderti** ****

**Attento a non perderti** ****

**E il tuo passato avrà senso per te** ****

**Vorrei che credessi in te stesso, ma sì** ****

**In ogni passo che muoverai qui** ****

**È un viaggio infinito** ****

**Sorriderò se** ****

**Nel tempo che fugge mi porti con te** ” Rose lifted her mic as she smiled softly at her father, her hazel eyes reflecting in the spotlight. As the enter the chorus their voices blended smoothly.

**_Fall on me_ **

**_Ascoltami_ **

**_Fall on me_ **

**_Abbracciami_ **

**_Fall on me_ **

**_Finché vorrai_ **

**_Finché vorrai_ **

**_Finché vorrai_ **

**_Finché vorrai_ **

**I close my eyes** ****

**And I'm seeing you everywhere**

I step outside

It's like I'm breathing you in the air

**_I can feel you're there_ **

**_Fall on me_ ** ****

**_Ascoltami_ ** ****

**_Fall on me_ ** ****

_Abbracciami_ ****

**_Fall on me_ ** ****

**With all your light** ****

_With all your light_

**_With all your light_** ” The father and daughter lowered their mics, holding out his hand for her, she took it and turning to face the audience, who were on their feet with tear streaming down their faces. Taking a bow Rose throws her arms around her father’s neck and hugs him tightly.

“I love you daddy,” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too baby girl,” Lance said as he glanced behind her, his eyes locked on a man standing in the wings.“You have company, why don’t you go see him,” He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Turning around she smiled as she walked off stage and into the wings where her friend was waiting.

“You were amazing my song bird,” He praised as he spun her around, pulling out a bouquet of roses he offered them to her with a dazzling smile. She took them with a small smile and as he offered her his arm he led her to her dressing room. Sitting in there chair she smiled softly as she started to take off the makeup, her eyes drifting to a picture she put up in the mirror.

“Happy Birthday mom,” She said as she pressed a kiss to the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done, but this last chapter was fighting me so hard it wasn't even funny. I hope you all enjoyed it, be on the look out because this will have a sequel. I'm just not sure when it will happen. Also as a side note here's the link to the playlist I made for this story, now some of the songs aren't in there but oh well. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9okm33XcziKC00aRt5mQaHrbCVAGdYD8


End file.
